Enfer & Paradis
by Vyersdra
Summary: Midorima déclare vivre un Enfer depuis qu'il est en couple avec Takao, quand ce dernier jure avoir trouvé le Paradis. Quant à Akashi... Il démêle sans mal le vrai du faux, mais sa sagesse lui intime de ne pas creuser le sujet pour autant car il sait que les voies du Seigneur sont souvent impénétrables... Et que celles de ces deux-là le sont encore plus. Midorima x Takao
1. Chapitre 1: L'Enfer, c'est les Autres

**_Fandom_ :** _Kuroko no basuke_

 **Titre :** _Enfer & Paradis  
_

 ** _Disclaimer_ :** Les personnages de _Kuroko no basuke_ ne m'appartiennent pas et heureusement car si ça avait été le cas, Akashi se serait déhanché toutes les nuits comme une strip-teaseuse autour d'une barre de fer pour gagner sa vie. Aussi, je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette fanfic (même si les impôts m'ont tout pris).

 ** _Rating_ :** M, comme bien souvent

 **Genre :** Les fanfics de Vyvy quand son cerveau manque à l'appel (oui, ce genre existe car je viens de l'inventer)

 ** _Pairing_ :** Midorima x Takao (pour changer)

* * *

 **Chapitre 1: L'Enfer, c'est les Autres  
**

Un Enfer. Avec un "E" majuscule qui reflétait très bien le fond de sa pensée.

Vraiment, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot.

Midorima vivait un véritable Enfer depuis qu'il sortait avec Takao. Plus précisément, depuis le jour où il s'était rendu compte tout seul comme un grand, après la première Winter Cup, qu'il éprouvait des sentiments s'éloignant de la simple amitié virile et fraternelle envers le possesseur de l' _œil de faucon_.

Prendre conscience des émotions diverses et variées qui s'emparaient involontairement de son cœur à chaque fois qu'il était en présence du brun (à savoir, de huit heures à vingt heures tous les jours hors weekends, vacances scolaires et jours fériés, quoique…) n'avait pas été le pire, loin de là. Non, car ensuite, il avait fallu amorcer les grandes manœuvres menant à la déclaration en bonne et due forme.

Shintarô était quelqu'un possédant à la fois beaucoup de détermination et au moins autant de fierté (parfois bien mal placée). La première le poussait à avouer ses sentiments s'il voulait conquérir l'élu de son cœur, tandis que la seconde l'obligeait à ne pas afficher ouvertement son amour envers ledit élu. Le compromis qu'avait alors trouvé Shintarô avait été le suivant : ne rien dire oralement, mais se manifester par de petites attentions de-ci, de-là. Observateur comme il était, Takao aurait sans doute remarqué à la seconde que son Shin-chan était amoureux de lui, et lui aurait sauté dans les bras avec sa vigueur habituelle. Shintarô n'aurait eu alors qu'à le soulever et poser un baiser sur ses lèvres et tout aurait été parfait.

Midorima n'avait pas prévu que perdre une fois par mois au _jakenpon_ _(1)_ pour savoir qui des deux remorquerait l'autre, ou que partager deux _takoyaki (2)_ et un peu de _kimuchi (3)_ provenant de son _bentô_ _(4)_ maternel serait d'une telle subtilité que Takao lui-même n'y verrait que du feu. Et voilà comment cette comédie sentimentale s'était honteusement éternisée deux années pleines et entières, sous les regards désespérés du professeur Nakatani qui coachait l'équipe de basketball de Shûtoku; de Miyaji, Kimura et Ôtsubo, fidèles parmi les fidèles (après tout, ils suivaient la série depuis son tout premier épisode, quand les deux _rookies_ d'alors avaient fait leur rentrée au lycée) qui, bien qu'étant déjà à l'université, ne rataient pas une miette des péripéties sans intérêt racontées par leurs frères cadets respectifs; mais également de Momoi, qui avait joué les Gazettes du dimanche grâce à ses capacités d'informatrice en rapportant le moindre non-rebondissement constaté (accompagné de ses propres déductions) à chaque membre de la Génération des Miracles.

Le nombre de fois que Midorima s'était réfréné à exploser son téléphone portable contre un mur, quand il recevait des commentaires sarcastiques ou des conseils faussement innocents à ce sujet de la part d'Akashi qui vivait pourtant à Kyôto, ou de Murasakibara qui résidait à Akita, dans le nord du Japon ! Inutile de préciser qu'il s'était acharné à éviter autant que possible Kise, Aomine et Kuroko, certainement le pire d'entre tous, à lui envoyer le top 10 des marques de préservatifs les plus utilisées, sérieusement... Qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de lui jeter des coups d'œil moqueurs ou compatissants à chaque fois que leurs chemins se croisaient…

Néanmoins, il avait fallu attendre la remise des diplômes pour que Midorima, lassé de tourner en vain autour de ce Bakao de malheur qui, aussi surprenant que cela pût paraître, refusait de mordre à l'hameçon, ne se décide à prendre les choses en main de manière sérieuse : il avait proposé au brun, tout de go, de partager un appartement durant leurs études dans la capitale. Bien entendu, les arguments invoqués par Midorima étaient tout trouvés : division du loyer par deux (offre très alléchante quand on connaît le prix de l'immobilier à Tôkyô), partage des charges, des frais de bouche et des tâches ménagères, soutien mutuel dans les devoirs, et patati et patata. Jamais, mais alors jamais, il n'avait osé ne serait-ce qu'un instant, avouer à voix haute ses véritables motivations, à savoir créer un rapprochement encore plus tangible et ainsi propice à la mise en place d'une histoire romantique, à supposer que Takao y consentît.

Le pari de Midorima s'était avéré payant au final, allant au-delà même de ses espérances le soir d'hiver où le brun aux yeux en amande était venu de sa propre volonté se nicher dans le creux de ses bras, sous un _kotatsu (5)_ bon marché, épuisé par une journée de cours particulièrement stressante. Cette soirée avait marqué d'une pierre blanche l'éveil de leur relation amoureuse qui perdurait depuis plus d'un an maintenant.

Tout ça pour expliquer quoi, déjà ? Ah, oui : il vivait un Enfer.

« Mon fils, avait déclaré le père de famille d'un œil émeraude étincelant d'autorité, tu as bientôt dix-neuf ans et tu vis en couple avec Takao-kun.

-M… Mais non ! Avait spontanément nié Shintarô.

-Silence ! Tu es une honte ! Pour toute la famille Midorima !

-Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez, _na no da yo_ ! Nous… Nous ne sommes pas ensemble !

-Vivre dans une union libre, comme disent les jeunes… Une telle infamie ne saurait être tolérée !

-Ce n'est que pour les études !

-Crois-tu ainsi pouvoir nous duper ? Vous sortez ensemble depuis le lycée !

-Mais c'est complètement faux, nous n'étions pas encore ensemble… Et nous ne le sommes toujours pas ! Avait piteusement tenté de rattraper le jeune homme, paniqué.

-Tout ceci n'est qu'un mensonge, tu ne nous as jamais ramené personne ici, encore moins la moindre fille alors que lui passait matin et soir à la maison, si j'en crois ta mère !

-Il m'amenait à l'école, _na no da yo_ !

-Même le weekend ?

-Il y avait entraînement le samedi matin et souvent des matchs l'après-midi !

-Et le dimanche, alors ?

-Il… m'emmenait acheter mon porte-bonheur !

-Et les jours fériés ?

-Nous faisions nos devoirs !

-Mmm… Est-ce la vérité, Shiori ? Avait interrogé Midorima senior en s'adressant à son épouse.

-Il ne ment pas, du moins, sur les buts de leurs rencontres. Mais ils sortaient déjà ensemble assurément, depuis leur première année de lycée très précisément», avait affirmé sans ciller la maman.

Estomaqué par cet aplomb maternel (d'autant plus outrageux que les propos déclarés étaient objectivement faux), Shintarô n'avait rien pu répliquer d'autre qu'un faible :

« Mais nous n'étions pas ensem…

-Vous l'êtes aujourd'hui, l'avait coupé le père. Et toute cette comédie dure depuis trop longtemps maintenant sous notre nez à tous. Cette histoire parfaitement illégitime au sein de notre famille… Il est temps d'y mettre un terme !

-Mais… Père ! Attendez, écoutez-moi !

-Non ! S'était emporté Midorima senior en tapant du poing sur la table. Cette situation n'a que trop duré ! Un mariage doit être organisé le plus tôt possible ! Ta mère et moi n'accepterons jamais que notre fils aîné puisse vivre dans la débauche d'une union libre !

-Marier son fils est l'un des plus grands rêves d'une mère… S'était émue Midorima Shiori en portant la main à ses lèvres, les larmes au bord des yeux. J'ai toujours dit que le blanc t'allait à merveille, Shintarô…

-Qu… Quoi ? Avait bêtement bégayé le susnommé.

-Il ne pourra pas mettre un _kimono_ de mariée, puisque c'est un homme, voyons… Avait fait remarquer le père de famille à sa femme en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non, mais je l'imagine avec une tenue de cérémonie traditionnelle blanche…

-Cela se discute, en effet. Je te laisserai gérer l'organisation du mariage. Ma seule condition étant que ce doit être un mariage _shintô_ , dans nos traditions.

-Mais quelles traditions ? Avait alors explosé Shintarô devant la béatitude rêveuse de ses parents. Ce n'est même pas légal de se marier entre hommes au Japon, _na no da yo_ !

-Nous le rendrons légal », avait répliqué ses parents en haussant les épaules, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple formalité.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Un Enfer, donc.

Comme ce grand déjeuner familial auquel il avait été sommé de participer et qui servait de prétexte pour discuter des modalités du futur mariage. Mais attention ! Chacun restait à sa place : les hommes parlaient politique et affutaient leurs arguments, recoupaient leur carnet d'adresse bien rempli pour réfléchir à la manière d'amener le sujet sur un terrain public afin de légaliser le mariage homosexuel au Japon; les femmes, elles, discutaient du temple approprié pour une telle cérémonie, des cadeaux à offrir et des vêtements qu'il faudrait porter en cette occasion unique.

Le jeune homme pensa à son petit ami, qui avait dû décliner l'invitation à cause, lui aussi, d'obligations familiales de son côté. Quelle chance il avait…

« Shintarô, tu sais où se trouve l'album de famille, tu sais, celui qui contient tes photos quand tu étais plus jeune ? »

La question de sa mère le sortit de sa brève, trop brève rêverie et il se redressa sur sa chaise :

« Il est dans votre chambre, d'ordinaire, non ? Répondit-il.

-Tu veux l'habiller tout de blanc, Shiori, mais je ne suis pas d'accord. Il faut faire ressortir l'éclat de ses yeux de jade, cette caractéristique de la famille Midorima, sortit de but en blanc sa tante, sœur aînée de son père, qui plongea ses yeux émeraude dans ceux, noirs, de la mère Midorima.

-C'est justement pour cela que le blanc est la couleur la plus appropriée ! Rétorqua Shiori, sans demander son avis au principal intéressé, en se levant pour aller chercher l'album photo.

-Il faut l'agrémenter de vert, répliqua la tante. Et il faudra mettre sur le _kimono_ le blason de notre famille.

-Cela ne vous choque pas, ma tante, que la mariée ne soit pas tout en blanc ? Interrogea doucement la sœur cadette de Shintarô.

-Ce mariage ne sera pas conventionnel, de toutes les manières, alors un peu de fantaisie ne fera pas de mal !

-Et je ne serai certainement pas une mariée, tout le monde semble oublier que je suis un homme, ici ou quoi ? S'agaça Shintarô. Ma tante, vous ne dites rien ?

-Ça suffit, Shintarô ! S'exclama le père de famille, du bout de son coin de table. Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire dans ce mariage, contente-toi donc de suivre les conseils avisés de la famille. Estime-toi déjà chanceux d'avoir choisi ton futur mari !

-Vous vous rendez compte de que ce vous dites, un peu ? Je viens de rentrer à l'université !

-Shintarô ! Je ne le retrouve pas, lui dit sa mère en revenant s'asseoir à table.

-Quoi donc ? S'étonna Midorima senior ainsi que tous les membres masculins de sa famille et de celle de son épouse, réunis autour de lui dans une ambiance de complot hautement suspecte.

-L'album photo de Shintarô ! Il n'est plus là !

-Vous n'avez pas d'enfant en bas âge, ou un animal de compagnie qui pourrait déplacer un livre… Qui peut donc emprunter un tel album ? » S'interrogea à voix haute la tante en levant un sourcil circonspect.

Scrutée par son air sévère, l'assemblée se tut un instant.

« Ne l'as-tu pas montré à Takao-kun récemment ? Demanda diligemment, d'une voix un peu chevrotante, la grand-mère maternelle de Shintarô à Shiori.

-Eh bien… Oui, comme toutes les mères avec leur future belle-fille, non ? »

Le silence se fit de nouveau parmi l'assemblée.

Jusqu'à ce que, non pas un, pas deux, mais trois hurlements de rire ne résonnent dans le vaste salon de la maison familiale : deux de ses jeunes cousins du côté de sa mère, une cousine du côté de son père.

« Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! C'est trop mignon ! On dirait que vous sortez tout droit d'un _shôjô manga_ ! S'esclaffèrent les adolescents en s'étreignant mutuellement pour ne pas tomber de leur chaise tant la situation leur paraissait cocasse.

-Non, d'un _yaoi manga_ ! Rétorqua la cousine, appuyée par le vigoureux hochement de tête de la sœur de Shintarô.

-C'est pareil ! Il ne manque plus que les petites fleurs et tout le tralala !

-Trop de guimauve, tu risques d'attraper le diabète, Shintarô-kun !

-Mais si Takao-kun est une belle-fille… Cela veut dire que Shintarô o _nii-san_ , tu seras bien l'homme dans le couple, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ça ne se passe pas comme ça ! Eructa le jeune homme.

-Mais tante Shiori disait que Shintarô-kun devait se vêtir en blanc pour son mariage… Comme les femmes, alors… Alors… Je ne comprends plus rien ! S'emmêla la cousine.

-Mais les hommes aussi peuvent être en blanc, rappela la grand-mère d'une voix sage.

-D'accord, alors soyons plus clairs : _uke_ _(6)_ ou _seme (7)_ ? Interrogea Naru, la dernière sœur de sa mère, qui avait une petite trentaine, une lueur prédatrice et gourmande dans le regard alors qu'elle avait décidé de mettre son grain de sel dans la soupe.

-Ça veut dire quoi ? Demanda le plus jeune des deux cousins.

-Dans un cas, tu as très mal le lendemain matin, et dans l'autre… Tu as mal aussi, mais moins et pas au même endroit… Expliqua le grand frère.

-C'est ma vie privée, _na no da yo_ ! Et ça ne vous regarde pas !

-C'est la raison pour laquelle ce mariage doit avoir lieu au plus vite, déclara le père Midorima, plus grave que jamais, en constatant le chahut entourant son fils.

-Je te l'ai dit, appuya son épouse d'une voix excitée, lui et Takao-kun sont faits l'un pour l'autre !

-Ça va ! C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Râla le futur marié qui sentait venir la migraine au grand galop. Et taisez-vous, vous deux ! Ajouta-t-il en direction de ses deux cousins qui, pour divertir les filles, s'amusaient à le parodier lui et Takao dans des scènes d'amour à deux balles. Je vous ai déjà dit que ça ne se passe pas du tout comme ça !

-Tu me ramèneras l'album photo la prochaine fois que tu repasseras, d'accord, Shintarô ?

-Oui, mère, capitula-t-il. Mais au fait… Pour quelle raison avez-vous besoin de le voir ?

-Je voulais montrer à ta tante les grenouillères que tu portais à l'époque, afin de se décider pour les couleurs de ta tenue de mariage…

-Mais quel rapport entre les deux ? »

La voix de Shintarô se fit presque suppliante, à genoux comme il l'était devant l'incohérence complètement folle de tous les membres de sa famille, sans exception.

« Tu étais déjà très mignon à l'époque… Et tu avais des tenues pleines de couleurs, mais aussi blanches, alors je voulais me prouver une dernière fois que oui, la couleur idéale pour ton mariage serait du blanc… »

Le jeune homme ne put rien répliquer à cela. Excepté un soupir de violent désespoir.

« Je te l'ai dit, mon grand, rappela alors le père d'une voix emplie de sagesse. Il ne faut jamais se mêler des sujets de femmes. Jamais. Contente-toi d'obéir. Regarde ta mère et moi, ça marche très bien depuis plus de vingt ans… »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ce fut un Midorima Shintarô à deux doigts de passer l'arme à gauche que ramassa Takao lorsque son petit ami rentra dans l'appartement qu'ils partageaient tous les deux.

« Ouah, Shin-chan… Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » S'enquit le plus petit des deux en lui tapotant gentiment le dos tout en l'accompagnant vers le canapé.

Celui-ci ne dit rien et préféra s'affaler sans aucune dignité en poussant un lourd soupir déprimé. Le brun s'assit près de lui, une jambe sur sa cuisse et de l'inquiétude tintant ses yeux bleus métallisés. Après quelques instants à attendre une explication qui ne venait pas, Kazunari décida de prendre les devants à sa manière :

« Eh ben, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils t'ont fait subir, mais viens par ici, mon gros bébé et laisse-moi te consoler, d'accord ? »

Le surnom affectueux fit bondir Midorima qui se redressa, alors que Takao était en train de lui monter dessus. Leurs deux fronts entrèrent en collision, de sorte qu'ils gémirent de concert en se frottant la tête comme des enfants de trois ans.

« Hé, préviens la prochaine fois ! Geignit le brun… Avant de reprendre bien vite sa formidable ascension sur les genoux de Shin-chan.

Tellement, mais tellement las, Midorima ne répliqua rien à tout cela, préférant retomber mollement sur le dossier du fauteuil. Il se laissa passivement faire lorsque son petit ami l'embrassa avant de lui grignoter le lobe d'une oreille.

« Kazunari, appela-t-il finalement, tandis que ce dernier s'attaquait au creux de son cou.

-Oui ?

-Où as-tu mis l'album photo ?

-De quoi tu parles, Shin-chan ?

-Ce n'est pas la peine de mentir, ça ne peut être que toi.

-Mais… Mais non !

-C'est la sixième fois, _na no da yo_. En cinq mois. Sauf que cette fois-ci, ma mère l'a découvert.

-Ah… Ah bon ? Vraiment ?

-Oui. Alors tu vas immédiatement le mettre dans ma chambre et tu n'y toucheras plus jusqu'à ce que je le ramène là-bas. J'espère avoir été clair.

-Hé... D'accord, d'accord, Shin-chan… C'est ce qui te perturbe tant ? Voulut savoir le brun, alors qu'il sortait à regret de sa position dominante pour se rendre dans sa chambre où, parmi les classeurs de cours et les magazines spécialisés dans les jeux vidéos, se planquait effectivement un album photo à l'épaisse couverture rose pastel.

-La journée a été… compliquée, admit à demi-mots le grand jeune homme en fermant ses yeux verts de jade.

-A ce point-là ?

-Oui.

-Eh ben… Tu peux être plus précis ?

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-Ah… D'accord, alors, tu le feras quand tu seras prêt », lui dit Kazunari depuis sa chambre.

Midorima n'avait absolument pas envie d'évoquer la journée folle avec sa famille, de peur de replonger dans cette frénésie délirante que suscitait son mariage chez les siens. Puis il se souvint que du côté des Takao, la joie était… complètement partagée. D'ailleurs, sa mère ne devait pas faire un compte-rendu de cette réunion en bonne et due forme à celle de Kazunari ?

Y penser lui donnait le vertige. En réalité, au plus profond de lui, ce n'était pas qu'il était contre, ni même qu'il ne l'avait jamais envisagé, mais… C'était trop tôt, pour eux qui faisaient encore leurs études. Et précipité. Si jamais Kazunari se lassait de lui et décidait de s'en aller ? Ou l'inverse, même si cela lui paraissait hautement improbable tant il l'aimait?

Les pas du brun qui traversait le couloir pour se rendre, de toute évidence, dans la chambre qu'occupait d'ordinaire Shintarô, ramena ce dernier à la réalité et à des problématiques plus concrètes :

« Kazunari…

-Oui ?

-Fais voir l'album.

-Tout de suite, pourquoi ? »

Le possesseur de l' _œil de faucon_ trottina joyeusement jusqu'au salon où, dans le dos de Midorima, il donna le précieux album photo à ce dernier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux voir dedans ?

-Les clichés que tu as retirés de l'album pour les garder pour toi, répondit laconiquement le jeune homme à lunettes.

-Mais… Commença Takao en battant des cils comme une actrice hollywoodienne.

-Pas de ça avec moi… Et ça, c'est quoi ? » Lui montra-t-il en désignant d'un doigt bandé un emplacement vide sur une page de l'album censée contenir cinq photos, mais qui n'en avait au final que quatre.

Le ricanement un poil gêné de Takao ne lui fit ni chaud, ni froid. En temps normal, il se serait énervé, aurait crié et tout cela se serait dissipé dans une chamaillerie suivie d'une partie de jambes en l'air dont eux seuls connaissaient le secret, mais le tohu-bohu familial auquel il avait miraculeusement réchappé l'avait complètement lessivé et rendu aussi amorphe qu'un escargot sous Tranxène 20.

« Mais il est tout à fait normal que ta future épouse s'extasie devant des vieilles photos de toi, mon grand ! Lui avait dit sa mère dans la journée. Je lui rendrai l'album au mariage, qu'en dis-tu ? Ainsi, il pourra le garder aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaite !

-Non ! Cet album n'a pas vocation à se balader par monts et par vaux, c'est hors de question ! Et ce ne sont que des photos de moi, sans aucun intérêt ! Et Kazunari est un homme, _na no da yo_ !

-Et si tu les numérisais ? Tu les lui mets sur clé USB, ce serait une bonne idée, non ? En plus, ton père a pour projet de faire cela à toutes nos photos de famille, afin d'être sûr de les conserver. Car le papier, ça s'abîme avec le temps… En plus, grâce à Internet, ou pourra les partager plus facilement si besoin avec d'autres membres de la famille ! »

Midorima soupira à cette brève réminiscence.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, sa vie était un Enfer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Les hivers pouvaient être froids et rigoureux à Tôkyô, comme les étés étouffaient la population et les touristes, nombreux dans la capitale quelle que soit la saison, d'ailleurs.

Et tous les jours entre Novembre et Mars, Takao et Midorima bénissaient l'idée qu'ils avaient eue d'acheter ce _kotatsu_ électrique à petit prix qui servait de radiateur d'appoint. Ils avaient glissé chacun un _futon_ sous la couverture chauffante et révisaient paisiblement, les pieds au chaud. En prime, le brun sirotait un thé vert face à l'écran de son ordinateur portable sur lequel il relisait ses notes de cours alors que Shin-chan buvait par à-coups une canette de _shiruko_ _(8)_ en tournant, de temps à autre, des pages de son livre d'anatomie.

Evidemment, il fallait que cette paisible scène prît fin.

« Shin-chan…

-Oui ?

-Tes parents doivent me donner la recette.

-De quoi donc ?

-Comment ont-ils fait pour avoir un bébé aussi craquant que toi ? Il y a un loup, c'est évident !

-Tu n'as pas fini avec ça ? » Râla Midorima en se déplaçant pour venir se poster près de son petit ami.

Il put ainsi constater, sans surprise, que Takao était en pâmoison devant une photo numérisée de lui quand il avait un an, des joues rebondies et des bras encore potelés. Sur le cliché, il ne regardait pas du tout l'objectif, mais un petit canard en plastique jaune qui semblait l'intriguer par-dessus tout.

« Regarde-moi cette moue adorable ! S'extasia le brun comme une _fangirl_ en folie. Tu es trop, mais alors trop choupinet !

-Je savais que c'était une très mauvaise idée de suivre les conseils de ma mère et de scanner ces photos, _na no da yo_ …

-Mais non, tu fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux !

-N'importe quoi… C'est d'une stupidité sans nom ! Déclara-t-il en remontant sa monture sur son nez, prêt à s'en retourner à des sujets hautement plus intellectuels que ça.

-Reste, regarde celle-là ! »

Parce que bien sûr, Bakao avait mis toutes les photos d'enfance dans un répertoire dédié et avait paramétré le système d'exploitation de son ordinateur pour que celui-ci fasse défiler automatiquement les clichés dès la mise en veille…

Et comme par hasard, la photo suivante le montrait bébé, sur le dos dans un berceau, en train de s'agiter vainement pour tenter d'attraper les petits éléphants suspendus par le mobile au-dessus des barreaux…

« Oh, mon Dieu… Shin-chan, c'est trop pour moi, je ne peux pas le supporter… Hé ! Attends, je plaisantais ! »

Exaspéré, Midorima avait tout simplement éteint l'ordinateur en appuyant sur le bouton marche/arrêt se trouvant sur le côté. Takao lui donna une légère tape sur le dos de la main afin de la dégager de là, pour qu'il puisse remettre en route son engin fissa et admirer de nouveau les images magnifiques qu'il contenait.

« Tu es censé réviser, Kazunari !

-Mais je révisais ! J'avais juste décidé de faire une petite pause !

-Je n'appelle pas ça faire une pause, _na no da yo_! Tu salives juste bêtement sur de vieilles photos comme un grand-père gâteux !

-Oui, et je l'assume complètement ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu étais tellement à croquer à l'époque ! Rétorqua le brun sans battre un cil tandis qu'il guettait la remise en marche de son ordinateur.

-Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? Que tu préfères ces reliques à moi, en chair et en os ?

-Oh… »

Kazunari, qui n'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux l'écran, tomba en arrêt devant le fond d'écran du bureau qui apparaissait vide de toute icône, tandis que les différents programmes de lancement de son ordinateur s'exécutaient.

Etait-il seulement nécessaire de préciser que ce fond d'écran représentait Shintarô qui tentait ses premiers pas en se cramponnant à un pied de table, dans la salle à manger de ses parents ? Sa bouche se refermait sur une tétine rouge et ses grands yeux verts exprimaient à la fois une crainte et une excitation qui firent littéralement chavirer le brun qui chuta à la renverse dans son _futon_ en poussant un gémissement que Shintarô n'aurait pas renié dans un tout autre contexte…

Remonté comme une pendule, vexé de voir sa plainte ignorée, vulgairement balayée par l'extase de son petit ami qui fermait les yeux d'émotion tout ça parce qu'un jour, l'un de ses parents avaient eu l'idée géniale de le photographier alors qu'il tentait innocemment de se maintenir debout, Shintarô se décida à se lever pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre et avoir enfin la paix avec tout ça. Ce fut sans compter sur le brun qui se jeta avec souplesse de tout son poids sur lui, le taclant à moitié sur le _futon_ , à moitié sur le sol, puis qui rampa sur son corps jusqu'à arriver à sa hauteur.

Un peu sonné par cette brutalité qu'il n'avait pas vue venir, le grand jeune homme ne rouvrit ses yeux sinople que pour les poser sur une paire de lèvres proches des siennes à l'en embrasser et c'est ce qui se passa, tout simplement.

« Ce n'est pas bien d'être jaloux de soi-même, Shin-chan… »

Cette voix chantante ne lui disait rien qui vaille, surtout quand elle était suivie d'une langue sur sa joue. Mais alors rien qui vaille du tout et Shintarô détourna le visage, ouvrant sans le vouloir (consciemment) un boulevard sur son cou et son épaule que la bouche de Takao emprunta à cent à l'heure…

« Je… Je ne suis pas jaloux, _na no da yo_ ! Se débattit ce dernier. Je trouve juste stupide que tu accordes autant d'attention à de telles antiquités !

-Shin-chan… Je n'ai jamais rien vu de plus mignon que toi… Mon bébé…

-Arrête !

-Quand tu lâcheras mes hanches… Mais ne te sens pas obligé, surtout ! »

Roublard, Takao termina sa phrase en glissant un genou entre les jambes de Midorima pour le presser juste là où il fallait et ce dernier serra les dents pour ne pas exprimer (tout de suite) l'effet que ça lui faisait…

Bon sang, depuis quand Kazunari avait appris à le soumettre à ses désirs aussi rapidement ?

« Ne te sens pas obligé du tout… Et si tu faisais toi aussi une petite pause avec moi, hein, mon Shin-chan adoré ? »

Le Shin-chan en question préféra ne pas répondre, c'était plus prudent au vu des mouvements de genou contre son entrejambe…

L'Enfer, ce n'était pas seulement les Autres, c'était Kazunari aussi…

* * *

 _(1)_ Jeu du pierre-papier-ciseaux

 _(2)_ Boulettes de pâte fourrées à la chair de poulpe

 _(3)_ Met traditionnel coréen composé de piment et de légumes fermentés, à l'acidité assez forte. C'est le plat préféré de Takao

 _(4)_ Panier-repas japonais

 _(5)_ Table basse chauffante, munie d'une couverture et parfois assortie de _futon_ ou d'un tapis.

 _(6)_ Supposé passif dans une relation homosexuelle

 _(7)_ Supposé actif dans une relation homosexuelle

 _(8)_ Boisson sucrée à base de pâte de haricots rouges


	2. Chapitre 2: L'Enfer - Bonus

**_Fandom_ :** _Kuroko no basuke_

 **Titre :** _Enfer & Paradis  
_

 ** _Disclaimer_ :** Les personnages de _Kuroko no basuke_ ne m'appartiennent pas et heureusement car si ça avait été le cas, Akashi se serait déhanché toutes les nuits comme une strip-teaseuse autour d'une barre de fer pour gagner sa vie. Aussi, je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette fanfic (même si les impôts m'ont tout pris).

 ** _Rating_ :** M, comme bien souvent

 **Genre :** Les fanfics de Vyvy quand son cerveau manque à l'appel (oui, ce genre existe car je viens de l'inventer)

 ** _Pairing_ :** Midorima x Takao (pour changer)

* * *

 **Chapitre 2: L'Enfer, c'est les Autres - Bonus  
**

« Midorima… Après tout ce temps, c'est toujours un agréable plaisir de te rencontrer, le salua aimablement son vieil ami Akashi Seijûro en prenant place à une table, dans ce salon de _shôgi (1)_ en plein Tôkyô.

-Akashi, il en est de même pour moi, que tu aies trouvé du temps à consacrer à moi et à une partie de _shôgi_ est déjà un honneur.

-Je t'en prie… Après tout, je n'ai pas pu assister à ton mariage avec Takao, à mon grand regret. Je vous adresse toutes mes félicitations, avec du retard car je reviens des Etats-Unis. J'ai néanmoins vu les photos. Je dois dire que la fête m'a semblée réussie, même si ce n'est, aux yeux de tes parents, qu'une répétition en vue du grand jour.

-Ils nous ont arrangé une cérémonie _shintô_ au temple… Il n'y a bien sûr rien de civil, ni d'officiel, même si mes… nos parents poussent encore et toujours en ce sens...

-Il est vrai que les tiens versent dans la politique depuis des générations et sont très influents à Tôkyô… J'aurais voulu apporter le soutien de ma famille, cependant, je ne pourrai pas, nous n'avons pas ce genre d'orientations… Pour mon père, seules les affaires économiques comptent.

-C'est surtout que le mien n'en a pas démordu, en me rabâchant que c'était singer les Occidentaux que de vivre en couple sans être marié, soupira le jeune homme aux yeux sinople.

-Allons… Sourit Akashi en posant ses pièces en bois sur le tablier de jeu. Nous commençons notre partie ? Profites-en pour me raconter tes épousailles. Je te laisse la main.

-Quelles épousailles ? Nos familles ne nous ont pas laissés en placer une ! S'exaspéra Shintarô en jouant son premier pion.

-D'un autre côté, ils n'auront pas à se fatiguer à t'organiser des _omiai_ _(2)_ jusqu'à ce que tu te décides : exigeant comme tu l'es, ils sont gagnants au final. Ils ont dû raisonner comme cela, déclara Seijûro, sûr de lui, en bougeant lui aussi un pion.

-C'est n'importe quoi, ce raisonnement à la noix…

-Ils pensaient être dans leur bon droit… D'ailleurs, comment se passe ta vie de jeune marié ?

-Ne t'y mets pas toi aussi… Grinça Midorima entre ses dents en avançant, de nouveau, un de ses pions. Rien n'a changé, nous vivons comme avant.

-Personne pour te faire remarquer ton alliance à l'université ? Interrogea Seijûro en déplaçant un second pion, celui devant sa Tour.

-Ça arrive… Je leur dis la vérité, ce n'est pas comme s'ils peuvent deviner l'identité de l'épouse… Expliqua Midorima en bougeant un Cavalier.

-Certes… A ce propos, je ne t'en avais pas parlé, mais j'avais reçu un SOS anonyme sur mon téléphone portable peu avant tes épousailles. Sous la forme d'un SMS.

-Vraiment ? » Demanda Midorima, plus pour la politesse qu'autre chose.

Il regarda, indifférent, son vis-à-vis se saisir de son mobile posé sur la table, près du tablier de jeu, puis pianoter quelques instants dessus.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu vas en penser…

-Je ne sais même pas pour quelle raison tu m'en parles…

\- Je te le lis : " Bonjour, je sais que nous étions rivaux il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela sur le terrain et que j'admets avoir même envié, à une époque, ta relation privilégiée avec Midorima… " »

Shintarô haussa un sourcil, le contenu global du message lui faisant vaguement penser à son petit ami... Mais il chassa bien vite cette idée, pour la simple raison que celui-ci et le roux n'avaient jamais été en contact, et n'avaient jamais papoté joyeusement au téléphone comme de bons potes…

« "Cependant, je me rappelle que tu es absolu, en un sens, alors tu dois pouvoir répondre à cette question", continua l'héritier des Akashi, imperturbable tandis qu'il déclamait d'une voix claire ce qu'il lisait sur son petit écran. "J'ai une trique de dingue lorsque je regarde des photos de lui quand il n'était qu'un bébé, il est tellement adorable que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est plus fort que moi. Est-ce que je suis un pédophile? Est-ce que je dois me rendre aux flics ? Ou alors, passer devant un psy ? " » Termina Seijurô, laconique.

Le jeune homme aux yeux rouges framboise reposa sagement son téléphone sur la table, avant d'aviser son ami et compagnon de _shôgi_.

Compagnon de _shôgi_ dont le cerveau semblait avoir été débranché par une personne maladroite qui aurait trébuché sur le fil d'alimentation. Akashi eut même l'impression que le temps venait de s'arrêter uniquement sur l'ancien shooteur de la Génération des Miracles, figé la bouche grande ouverte comme il l'était.

« Pour illustrer ses dires, il m'a envoyé ça », continua donc Akashi en se disant que de toute façon, son camarade Midorima était solide et s'en remettrait… Peut-être pas tout de suite, au vu du _bug_ de l'an deux mille qu'il venait d'avoir, mais un jour...

Peut-être…

L'héritier, stoïque, tapota une fois de plus de ses doigts agiles sur le clavier de son téléphone, puis poussa ce dernier sous le nez de Midorima. Le grand étudiant eut une réaction, ce qui était déjà très positif au vu du choc qu'il venait d'avoir : il baissa ses yeux de jade en direction du petit écran qui le narguait outrageusement, en lui affichant… une photo de lui-même, gros bébé encore bien dodu emmitouflé dans une grenouillère claire avec des nénuphars dessus, le dos sur une serviette, qui souriait en bavant légèrement devant l'objectif.

« Surpris par tout cela, je m'en suis référé à mon ami le plus fiable en-dehors de toi… » Continua l'ancien capitaine.

Midorima prit peur.

Non. Pitié. Pas lui. Surtout pas lui !

« A savoir Kuroko. »

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi la vie le détestait à ce point ? Pour quelle raison voulait-elle qu'il mette fin à ses jours ?

« Il m'a suggéré de discuter et de partager toutes ces informations avec nos amis de la Génération d…

-Akashi…

-Oui ?

-Une corde. Des ciseaux. Un flingue, ce que tu veux, mais tais-toi et achève-moi. Ou sinon, je vais le tuer, je jure que je vais le tuer ! Ce Bakao ! Rugit soudainement Midorima en se levant de son siège, faisant sursauter tous les clients du paisible salon de _shôgi_ dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

-Calme-toi, Midorima, c'est resté entre n…

-C'est déjà beaucoup trop ! Comment a-t-il eu tes coordonnées ?

-Tu n'as jamais laissé traîner ton téléphone portable chez toi, sur une table ou un lit, par exemple ? S'enquit Akashi en haussant les épaules.

-Mais… S'étrangla l'ancien _shooting guard_ de Teikô, puis de Shûtoku, des larmes perlant à ses yeux. Mais même ! Je vais lui faire la peau, je le jure ! Ce salaud, il n'en rate pas une, il m'aura tout fait ! Ma vie est un Enfer depuis que je le connais !

-Vraiment ?

-Tu viens d'en avoir la preuve !

-Eh bien, disons que l'Enfer est pavé de bonne intentions, philosopha tranquillement Seijûro en bougeant à son tour un Cavalier de sa petite troupe de bois. Tu étais un bébé particulièrement mignon, Midorima, je dois le reconnaître.

-Ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie ! » Implora le susnommé en se rasseyant brutalement, rageant de voir que la partie de jeu continuait toujours son rythme malgré son coup d'éclat qui venait de réveiller tout le troisième âge du salon.

Sa main trembla de rage et il eut quelques difficultés à se saisir de son prochain pion à déplacer, mais il y arriva finalement après quelques essais infructueux qui bougèrent un peu les autres pièces présentes sur le tablier. Akashi, diligemment, les replaça patiemment afin d'étudier la situation.

« Comment as-t-il osé me faire ça ? Comment ? Mais comment a-t-il… Quand je l'attraperai, je jure que… » Menaça Shintarô d'une voix blanche.

Il ne put terminer car le portable d'Akashi, reposé sur la table, vibra. Ce dernier répondit discrètement et parla à voix basse, en faisant attention de ne pas déranger une fois de plus les autres membres du salon de _shôgi_. A la conversation et aux sourcils rouge framboise qui se froncèrent doucement, Shintarô en déduisit que leur rencontre allait être écourtée. Dire qu'ils venaient à peine d'entamer une partie…

« Je suis désolé, Midorima… Un imprévu…

-Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends. J'ai quand même été ravi de te voir, ne serait-ce qu'un bref instant. Et… Désolé de m'être emporté ici.

-Ce n'est rien et ce n'est que partie remise. Je paye en guise de dédommagement. Et… Attends deux secondes… »

Midorima observa Akashi fouiller dans la poche intérieure de sa veste pour en dégotter une carte de visite, qu'il lui tendit avant de partir :

« Depuis que je travaille avec mon père, je rencontre beaucoup de gens, surtout aux Etats-Unis… J'ai tout de suite pensé à vous.

-"A vous" ? S'interrogea mentalement le jeune homme à lunettes, en retournant machinalement la carte pour lire ce qu'il y avait dessus.

-A une prochaine fois, Midorima. Passe le bonjour à Takao de ma part. J'espère que cela l'aidera à surmonter son problème. »

Et d'un dernier hochement de tête, l'héritier des Akashi disparut par la porte d'entrée, avant de se faire engouffrer par une berline noire qui venait d'arriver devant le salon.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, il y avait un monde entre lui et son ami Akashi…

Reprenant ses esprits, Shintarô lut les inscriptions suivantes sur la carte de visite :

 **"** _ **Professor Lindsay Diacker**_

 _ **American Center for Reproductive Medicine"**_

Il ne s'épuisa ni à lire l'adresse, ni le numéro de téléphone ou le lien Internet de ce centre médical de procréation assistée basé aux Etats-Unis…

Akashi… Mais quel enfoiré !

Son téléphone portable vibra dans sa poche et il s'en saisit rageusement, prêt à envoyer sur les roses quiconque osait le déranger, mais contre toute attente, il s'agissait de son ami qui venait tout juste de le quitter :

 **« Shintarô, je sais que tu viens de m'insulter mentalement. Surveille ton langage car j'ai des dossiers, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »**

Midorima laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains, au bord du suicide.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi sa vie allait-elle de travers depuis qu'il sortait avec son oiseau de malheur ?

* * *

 _(1)_ Jeu d'échecs Japonais

 _(2)_ Mariage arrangé


	3. Chapitre 3: Aller simple pour le Paradis

**_Fandom_ :** _Kuroko no basuke_

 **Titre :** _Enfer & Paradis  
_

 ** _Disclaimer_ :** Les personnages de _Kuroko no basuke_ ne m'appartiennent pas et heureusement car si ça avait été le cas, Akashi se serait déhanché toutes les nuits comme une strip-teaseuse autour d'une barre de fer pour gagner sa vie. Aussi, je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette fanfic (même si les impôts m'ont tout pris).

 ** _Rating_ :** M, comme bien souvent

 **Genre :** Les fanfics de Vyvy quand son cerveau manque à l'appel (oui, ce genre existe car je viens de l'inventer)

 ** _Pairing_ :** Midorima x Takao (pour changer)

* * *

 **Chapitre 3: Aller simple pour le Paradis  
**

Le Paradis avait tellement de définitions différentes selon les pays et les traditions des uns et des autres qu'il était impossible de démêler le vrai du faux. Entre ceux qui juraient qu'il était dans le ciel, ou par-delà les montagnes, au-dessus des dieux, voire sous la mer, sur la terre… Sans compter les strates, jusqu'à sept selon certains, qu'il fallait monter progressivement… ou pas, avec des trésors à la clé, c'était selon, bref… Aucun moyen de s'y retrouver.

Takao ouvrit la porte de l'appartement dans lequel il vivait avec son petit ami… Enfin, il pouvait même dire son conjoint, parce qu'au bout de huit ans de vie commune, parler de leur relation comme si elle avait commencé la veille était d'un ridicule mortel. Donc oui, Shintarô était son…

Son gros bébé…

A cette pensée, le brun ne pouvait pas empêcher des petites bulles de s'agiter lentement dans son ventre, pour remonter dans son estomac et il se força, avec succès, à ne pas sautiller benoîtement comme une gamine de quatre ans devant la dernière poupée à la mode. D'un pas dégourdi, il entra discrètement et enleva ses chaussures pour les poser en-dessous du porte-manteau.

Le salon n'avait jamais été très rempli, désargentés comme ils l'étaient.

Bon, d'accord, c'était un peu exagéré. Disons que fiers comme des poux, ils avaient rejeté la plupart des aides financières provenant de leur famille respective, déclarant vouloir se débrouiller par eux-mêmes. Et au final, ils s'en sortaient plutôt bien, bien que leurs longues études aient un peu compliqué le tout. Midorima était encore interne à l'hôpital et commençait, finalement, à entrevoir le début de la fin de ses études de médecin spécialiste. C'était génial, mais cela ne permettait que faiblement d'arrondir les fins de mois. Takao, quant à lui, avait décidé de poursuivre un doctorat pour enseigner la sociologie. Préparer une thèse et jouer les professeurs de bas niveau dans un amphithéâtre avaient du charme, mais pareillement, ce n'était pas folichon non plus.

En fait, la plupart de leurs meubles actuels provenait de leur mariage non officiel. Et grâce à la dot que sa famille avait versée aux Midorima, additionnée à la somme offerte lors des fiançailles puis à celle donnée par tous les convives le jour du mariage, ils avaient pu investir dans une petite merveille qui leur fournissait un confort des plus agréables : un canapé plat, à même le sol, de très grande taille et de forme carrée; et avec un _kotatsu (1)_ trônant fièrement en son centre, imposant dans sa majestueuse couette couleur fauve qui couvrait toute la surface.

Inutile de dire que cela seul dévorait la majeure partie de son salon, mais Kazunari n'en avait rien à faire (Shin-chan non plus d'ailleurs) : avait-il déjà précisé que tous les jours entre Novembre et Mars, ils bénissaient l'idée qu'ils avaient eue de commander ce _kotatsu_ , qu'ils honoraient immanquablement de leur présence dès qu'ils foulaient le sol de leur appartement ?

Avait-il également précisé qu'il adorait voir Midorima, parfaitement calé comme un coq en pâte sous la couette assortie au meuble, un roman de poche en main et des écouteurs dans les oreilles, lui jeter un bref coup d'œil avant de s'en retourner à sa lecture ?

« Je suis là !

-Tu as récupéré les plats à emporter ? Demanda le futur médecin en retirant ses écouteurs et en suivant du regard son compagnon qui s'en allait vers la cuisine.

-Ils sont ici ! Tu es rentré quand ?

-Il y a peu, _na no da yo_. Je viens de m'allonger.

-Fatigué ?

-Mmm… Pourquoi tu ne ramènes pas les plats ici, que l'on mange comme d'habitude ?

-Parce… que !

-Parce que… quoi ? »

La voix de Shin-chan se fit hésitante, son niveau de méfiance était monté d'un cran, à la grande satisfaction de Takao qui avait volontairement adopté un ton de voix particulièrement suspect. Il posa bien fort le sachet qu'il avait en main sur le plan de travail près de l'évier.

« Parce que j'ai besoin de faire une petite expérience. Pour mes études.

-Humpf… »

Takao voyait d'ici Shin-chan remonter ses lunettes.

« Du moment que je ne suis pas le sujet de ton expérience…

-Eh bien, comment dire ? »

Il le voyait d'ici sursauter comme une biche surprise par le bruit de feuilles écrasées.

Les lèvres fines du brun aux yeux en amande s'ourlèrent en un sourire satisfait et il sortit de la cuisine d'un pas lentement calculé qui attisait la vigilance de Midorima, il le savait.

« J'aurai besoin de ton aide… » Précisa-t-il évasivement en se rapprochant du canapé.

Shintarô, intrigué, posa son livre sur la petite table basse et se retourna du mieux qu'il put en restant emmitouflé dans la couette, ceci afin de faire face à celui qui partageait sa vie et qui venait par derrière. Ce qui lui valut de se retrouver en partie couché sur le côté, la tête penchée en arrière, les lunettes quittant son nez et la frange verte découvrant totalement son front. Heureusement, cette position inconfortable ne fut que très précaire, puisque Takao sauta bien vite à pieds joints sur le canapé pour s'allonger près de lui.

Il n'y avait pas dire, Shin-chan était tellement beau vu de près… Et sous ses épais cils, ses yeux de jade semblaient composés d'éclats infinis de pierres précieuses. Et ses pommettes qui prenaient une légère teinte rosée, rougissantes sous le regard amoureux qui les scrutaient…

«Tu… Kazunari, tu disais que c'était pour une étude… »

Shin-chan était trop mignon. Beaucoup trop pour le brun qui se sentit fondre comme un carré de beurre plongé dans des _butter corn ramen_ _(2)_ brûlants.

« Je ne mens pas... Shin-chan… »

Ce petit timbre chantant qui l'appelait, qui partait dans les aigus traînants, Shintarô le connaissait par cœur avec les années car il n'avait pas changé du tout, en fait, il n'avait pas vocation à l'être. Kazunari le savait et l'utilisait systématiquement pour convoyer à son chéri de près de deux mètres ce qu'il attendait de lui.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te fatigues encore à trouver des excuses pour ce genre de choses, après toutes ces années, _na no da yo_ … » Soupira finalement Midorima en enlevant ses lunettes pour les poser sur la table basse, avec son livre, son MP3 et ses écouteurs.

Takao attendit que son compagnon se rallonge près de lui, afin qu'ils soient face à face, chacun couché sur le flanc. Puis il se rapprocha de lui, colla sa bouche à une oreille surmontée par des mèches sinople et y murmura ceci :

« Sois aussi sucré que du _shiruko (3)_ … Je te dirai ce que je cherche lorsque je l'aurai trouvé… »

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Takao avait toujours été quelqu'un de remuant, même au lit. Et qu'il se trouvât avec Midorima dans un canapé, sous la grande couette épaisse du _kotatsu_ qui les recouvrait entièrement ne changeait rien à l'affaire : bien qu'il eût demandé à son Shin-chan d'être "sucré", il ne fallait surtout pas que l'acte devienne plan-plan et dénué du moindre intérêt. Heureusement, Shintarô avait compris cela depuis longtemps maintenant et savait entretenir un dosage de haute volée, à la fois doux et excitant. La technicité et la patience requise pour allier les deux plaisaient au brun et celui-ci ne manquait pas une occasion de le faire savoir.

Les yeux fermés, couché sur le dos, il se laissait aller à savourer pleinement la volupté dans laquelle le plongeait l'homme de sa vie. Shin-chan entamait chaque baiser fort, comme s'il voulait le manger… Pour finir par suçoter très doucement l'endroit où se trouvait sa bouche. Quand celle-ci se faisait dure, alors ses mains se faisaient tendres et vice-versa. Le jeune chercheur ne connaissait pas à l'avance les cibles de son amoureux et c'était tant mieux. Chaque contact sur sa peau tendait son corps et lui arrachait un soupir délicieux.

Se retrouver dans une telle extase alors qu'ils n'avaient pas encore entamé les choses sérieuses… Alors qu'ils portaient encore leurs bas et leurs chaussettes…

Cela était très prometteur pour la suite…

« Oh, Shin-chan… »

Kazunari pencha la tête sur le côté sous la nouvelle attaque dont il était la victime plus que volontaire : à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, Shintarô lui pinçait les tétons tout en lui léchant le nombril… Avant d'inverser en lui caressant les premiers tout en plantant ses dents dans les muscles de ses abdominaux.

« Oh, putain… »

Il cambra le dos sous la morsure, plus par plaisante surprise que par douleur : Midorima prenait bien soin de ne pas seulement emprisonner la peau fine du ventre entre ses mâchoires, mais les muscles qu'il mordillait vigoureusement dans le but de provoquer plus de sensations sans lui faire mal.

« Calme-toi…

-J'y arrive pas… » Couina le brun en glissant une de ses mains dans son pantalon… dans son boxer, plus précisément.

Oui, il cédait à l'envie furieuse de se masturber, de se rapprocher un tantinet soit peu du vide sidérant que provoquait la jouissance et alors ? Il gémit entre ses dents quand il sortit sa verge déjà au garde-à-vous de sa prison de tissu et qu'il entama des va-et-vient. Son autre main vint se crisper dans les cheveux émeraude et bien vite, il se mit à haleter rapidement, les yeux toujours fermés et les sourcils légèrement froncés.

« Ne jouis pas tout de suite, l'avertit son Jules.

-Tu m'excites trop… »

Sa bouche entrouverte accueillit celle de son compagnon et son cœur fit une embardée quand leurs langues se croisèrent brièvement, trop au goût du brun.

«N'importe quoi… Murmura Shintarô après ce baiser inattendu. Tu t'excites tout seul en te focalisant sur ce que tu ressens.

-Parce que je recherche quelque chose… J'adore ton souffle dans mon cou…

-Tu t'excites tout seul… Répéta le futur médecin, avant de lui lécher la carotide de bas en haut.

-Mais j'aime ça… Répliqua faiblement Kazunari en se cambrant sous la caresse linguale… Additionnée aux doigts de Shin-chan qui lui griffait la hanche, pour remonter à ses côtes. Et tu m'aides…

-Tu l'as réclamé… » Lui rappela Midorima en stoppant momentanément pour changer de position.

Le possesseur de l' _œil de faucon_ arrêta de se masturber, mais il lui fallut encore quelques secondes pour retrouver une lucidité toute relative. Il se rendit néanmoins compte de liquide pré-éjaculatoire qui trempait sa main et sa verge, mais loin de le calmer, cette vision l'enflamma davantage.

Il se fit tacler sur le côté par son compagnon qui se positionna derrière lui, l'enlaça fermement avant de plonger droit dans le creux de son cou. Takao ne résista aucunement à cet assaut. Ses paupières devinrent lourdes et il les ferma, au contraire de sa bouche qui s'entrouvrit pour soupirer à quel point il adorait être coincé dans les bras de Midorima et sentir son érection, à travers le vieux pantalon que portait le grand jeune homme aux cheveux verts, contre le bas de son dos.

Prudent, Takao décida de ne pas se masturber de nouveau car il n'était plus sûr d'y résister. Un peu hagard, il ouvrit les paupières et resta fixé un long moment sur sa main souillée, lui permettant de constater, avec les secondes qui s'écoulaient, la vitesse à laquelle séchait ce lubrifiant naturel.

Ce furent quand les premiers halètements sérieux de Shintarô lui parvinrent qu'il décida de mettre un holà provisoire à tout cela, sous peine de voir déraper son expérience. Il se départit de l'étreinte du plus grand et se retourna pour l'étaler sur le dos. Il décida de prendre les choses en main en embrassant, puis en caressant son conjoint qui ne protesta pas l'ombre d'une fois. Au contraire, sa main gauche, dont il avait préalablement débandé les doigts, commençait par elle-même à naviguer vers le bas de son corps, à la recherche d'un soulagement quelconque. Takao balaya bien vite l'importune qui voulait lui saboter le travail, la vilaine ! et il se glissa sous la couette, descendit jusqu'à se retrouver face-à-face avec l'entrejambe de Midorima, frotta sa joue affectueusement contre le tissu avant de baisser à la fois le vieux pantalon et le boxer, et d'engloutir le pénis turgescent qui ne réclamait, visiblement, que cela.

Sucer Shintarô tout en étant complètement soustrait à son regard de jade était à double tranchant pour Takao : certes, cela permettait de les calmer tous les deux (enfin, surtout lui) momentanément. Et vu comment il s'était avancé à deux doigts de la jouissance tout à l'heure-là, cette inversion de rôle ne pouvait lui être que salvatrice. La contrepartie à tout cela résidait dans le fait que sans personne pour scruter ses faits et gestes, Midorima se relâchait ostensiblement et que ses gémissements graves, véhiculant le plaisir qu'il en tirait, décuplaient en puissance et faisaient joyeusement pulser tout le bas-ventre de Kazunari qui n'en demandait pas tant (en fait, si).

Les avant-bras croisés sur le ventre du plus grand, le brun s'acquittait diligemment de la tâche qu'il s'était assignée, aspirant le gland à chaque fois qu'il remontait la tête, avant de replonger en serrant les lèvres pour bien faire coulisser le prépuce. Il s'appliquait patiemment et prenait son temps, savourant le membre veineux et tendu dans sa bouche, qui tressautait de plaisir de temps à autre, en phase avec les gémissements de son propriétaire.

C'était drôle de constater que même s'il n'éprouvait pas d'excitation directe, la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait et chacun des détails qui la constituait le transportait dans une sorte d'état second, dans un monde obscur, clos et chaud, couvert d'une couette, où son seul lien avec la vie extérieure était le corps brûlant de Midorima, à la fois dans sa bouche et sous lui.

Les deux larges mains de son conjoint pénétrèrent cet enclos et virent lui caresser le visage aux traits fins, comme pour tenter de calmer leur propriétaire qui semblait à deux doigts d'exploser jusqu'au fond de la gorge de Kazunari. Alerté, ce dernier ralentit quelque peu et se redressa légèrement pour chercher à tâtons le flacon de lubrifiant qu'il avait ramené avant de commencer… Et qui avait dû bringuebaler avec joie dans le secteur…

Fallait dire qu'une fois que Shin-chan avait commencé ses attouchements, le cerveau du possesseur de l' _oeil de faucon_ était devenu un couloir à courants d'air…

Takao fut content de le retrouver rapidement, de sorte qu'il n'eut pas à interrompre son activité et une longue pratique aidant, il sut poursuivre tout en ouvrant le flacon, en s'en mettant une bonne quantité sur l'index de la main avec laquelle il s'était précédemment donné du plaisir, avant de fourrer avec précaution ledit index dans l'anus de Shin-chan. Ce dernier ouvrit les jambes autant qu'il put, soulevant un peu la couette et ses mains délaissèrent le visage de son aimé pour venir écarter sa propre entrée intime qui se faisait pénétrer.

Savoir que son gros bébé désirait cela autant que lui fit rougir de plaisir les joues du brun, qui se promit de ne pas le décevoir.

Il modifia sa position et son équilibre afin de continuer la fellation qu'il prodiguait à Shintarô tout en lui caressant la prostate, avec un doigt d'abord, puis rapidement avec deux. Les gémissements de Midorima s'étaient transformés en hoquets de plaisir, qu'il poussait à chaque fois que sa glande interne était heurtée.

Doigter son conjoint avait relativement calmé Takao et ce, malgré les manifestations d'amour bruyantes de son homme; ce qui lui permit de fermer les yeux et de se concentrer à nouveau sur tous les petits détails qui lui parvenaient : les poils pubiens verts foncés, un peu rugueux, qui lui chatouillaient les lèvres de temps à autre; la rigidité et l'humidité du sexe dans sa bouche, le goût basique, un peu salé du liquide pré-éjaculatoire… Le pouls qui agitait le tout à intervalles réguliers, la douceur de la peau et du gland sur la langue… Il y avait aussi la moiteur chaude qui entourait son index et son majeur, la paroi lisse des muscles de l'anus qui se détendaient progressivement sous la sollicitation, la prostate qui gonflait au fur et à mesure de l'attention qu'on lui manifestait…

Lentement, Takao se sentit partir, dans une sorte de… D'amour qui lui ramollissait les membres, qui lui donnait envie, lui aussi, de s'abandonner entièrement à l'instant présent. Ce fut le séisme que provoqua, sous lui, l'orgasme de Midorima qui le réveilla d'un coup d'un seul, pratiquement dans un sursaut. Sa bouche fut inondée de sperme et ses deux doigts se firent violemment emprisonner par le fourreau de chair dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

« Oh, Kazunari ! »

Son prénom crié à la volée lui fit faire un dernier _looping_ pour la route avant d'atterrir et il avala cul sec tout le liquide séminal dans sa bouche. Avec précaution, pour ne pas le blesser, il retira ses doigts et sa bouche de son corps et la première chose que fit Midorima dès qu'il fut libéré du poids de son faucon, ce fut de dégager la couette pour se retourner à son aise et se mettre à quatre pattes. Kazunari retrouva la température ambiante et frissonna un peu d'avoir été retiré sans ménagement du cocon dans lequel il était plongé jusqu'alors.

Mais il ne se laissait pas désarçonner aussi vite. Encore moins avec cette croupe qui lui faisait face… La chevauchée promettait d'être fantastique, comme toujours.

« Ne sois pas aussi impatient, Shin-chan, si tu veux que ça dure, le prévint le brun en enduisant vigoureusement de lubrifiant son sexe.

-La ferme et viens ! Lui ordonna Shin-chan en poussant sur l'un des nombreux dossiers de leur canapé carré, amovible, pour le transformer en oreiller à même le sol et y enfouir son visage.

-J'arrive ! »

Kazunari n'allait pas se faire prier non plus, il ne fallait pas exagérer… Alors pour une fois, il obéit docilement et se fourra lentement à l'intérieur de son Shin-chan d'amour. C'était encore un peu serré et ça leur faisait mal à tous les deux, mais ils tirent bon en se concentrant sur les sensations agréables actuelles, et encore plus, sur celles à venir. Le brun ne perdit pas de temps et entama de rapides va-et-vient afin de réchauffer les muscles anaux, dans le but de les ramollir et de les détendre encore plus. Il n'y avait que cela pour métamorphoser le coït anal en quelque chose de… divin…

Le Paradis… Il était forcément là…

Enfin, pas tout à fait. Plus précisément, pas encore.

Mais on s'en rapprochait. Déjà, le chant de son ange qui l'appelait, qui gémissait son nom, le transportait. Les couleurs, par intermittence, se diluaient, s'effaçaient progressivement. Quand Kazunari vit son chérubin écarter de lui-même une de ses fesses, et tourner sa tête pour bien lui signifier que c'était _là_ qu'il devait viser et nulle part ailleurs, Takao sentit qu'il avançait dans la bonne direction. Le second orgasme qui fit crier de plaisir Shintarô, qui le fit se cambrer complètement pour que ses fesses se collent au bassin du possesseur de l' _œil de faucon_ sans que ce dernier ne marque le moindre ralentissement, serra le brun tellement fort et lui provoqua une telle poussée d'adrénaline dans les veines qu'il en hoqueta de surprise, comme s'il allait mourir, comme si son âme entamait une séparation d'avec son corps.

Le ressenti était pour le moins paradoxal : d'un côté, ses nerfs et son cerveau commençaient à lui faire défaut, d'un autre, il sentait son être rugir et remplir ses membres de puissance et de vigueur, suffisamment pour continuer à besogner fermement celui qui partageait sa vie depuis maintenant plus de huit années.

Un chiffre porte-bonheur, en plus…

Lorsqu'il sentit le dos de Shintarô s'affaisser, Takao eut la présence d'esprit de le rattraper pour l'allonger convenablement sur le ventre, en faisant attention que ses si longues jambes ne heurtent pas leur table basse chauffante au milieu du canapé. Il les écarta suffisamment pour s'y glisser entre, croisa ses avant-bras au creux des omoplates de son gros bébé et reprit un rythme de travail régulier.

Purée, ce que c'était bon… Mais ce que c'était bon, maintenant que l'anus de Shintarô était suffisamment détendu pour l'enserrer à une fréquence élevée et ce, sans leur faire du mal à tous les deux !

C'était encore meilleur quand les gémissements de Midorima, qui s'était complètement abandonné à lui, lui indiquaient qu'il ne faisait pas fausse route.

Sa lucidité s'envolait… Au fur et à mesure que croissait son excitation et pour Kazunari, c'en était tout simplement renversant. La fatigue qui l'engourdissait très progressivement ne l'empêchait aucunement de vouloir donner encore quelques orgasmes à son cher et tendre et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Il se rapprochait. Il se rapprochait, certes, mais ne touchait pas encore au but.

« Shin-chan… Tu te retournes ?

-Deux secondes, ça vient… Oh… Oh, oui… »

Shintarô agrippa son oreiller de fortune et se contracta sous l'énième pic de plaisir qui l'assaillait. Kazunari, galamment, attendit qu'il en ait terminé pour sortir de son corps et l'aider à se retourner sur le dos. Il constata la quantité de salive qui tâchait le dossier du canapé sur lequel le futur médecin avait posé sa tête, dévora des yeux le mince filet de bave qui débordait de cette bouche qu'il aimait tant et il vint l'embrasser langoureusement, en prenant tout son temps.

« Je t'aime, Shin-chan, lui murmura-t-il en s'écartant de lui, pour s'agenouiller entre ses jambes.

-Mh… »

Midorima posa un bras sur ses yeux et les ferma : être sur le dos, complètement exposé au regard de son compagnon le gênait encore un peu même si c'était loin d'être la première fois. Kazunari devait avouer que ses yeux devenaient plus perçants que d'habitude quand il pouvait admirer le grand corps nu et toujours aussi bien musclé de son conjoint. Il le savait, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévorer à distance sa peau rougie de partout par le plaisir et l'effort. Ses pupilles bleues métallisé descendirent plus bas tandis qu'il lui ouvrit bien grand les cuisses, pour se concentrer sur cette petite entrée qui leur faisait voir des étoiles.

La porte du Paradis était là, il n'y avait plus aucun doute à avoir.

Avec deux doigts, il l'étira un peu pour mieux la scruter. Midorima siffla entre ses dents car la peau à cet endroit était sensible, gonflée et un peu irritée à cause de toute les frictions qu'elle subissait malgré le lubrifiant qui s'étalait tout autour.

« Désolé, bébé. Laisse-moi me faire pardonner, d'accord ? Demanda Takao en enlaçant les jambes de Shintarô autour de lui.

-Arrête de m'étudier comme ça et vas-y… » Marmonna doucement le susnommé en rougissant de plus belle.

Le brun ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et le pénétra de nouveau, lentement pour ne surtout pas le blesser. Quand il se pencha en avant pour trouver appui sur le canapé, de part et d'autre du torse de Shintarô, les jambes de ce dernier se relevèrent pour accompagner le mouvement et ils gémirent de concert.

« Oh, putain… Haleta Takao. C'est bon ! S'exclama-t-il en secouant la tête, comme s'il ne pouvait y croire. J'aime trop ça… J'adore tes jambes autour de moi, on dirait que j'ai des ailes…»

En guise de réponse, Shintarô lui fit encore plus de place en passant ses bras sous ses genoux, ceci afin de mieux retenir ses jambes. Kazunari en profita pour s'enfoncer encore plus profondément en lui, pour reculer un peu afin que les vapeurs du plaisir ne lui fassent pas perdre la tête tout de suite… Avant de partir à l'assaut de son Paradis pour de bon.

D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui pouvait être meilleur que cela ? A part l'orgasme, évidemment, rien du tout.

« Alors envole-toi... »

Ce fut sur ces mots prononcés par Shin-chan que le possesseur de l' _œil de faucon_ , incisif, tailla dans le vif, encouragé par le chant de son ange protecteur et par les exclamations de plaisir brut qui s'échappaient accidentellement de ses lèvres, sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler.

« Regarde-moi, Shintarô… Ouvre les yeux… »

Ces pierres de jade dont il était tombé éperdument amoureux… Elles faisaient partie intégrante de Shin-chan et donc, du Paradis que Takao cherchait. Le grand aux cheveux verts lui obéit quelques instants et leva à sa demande ses paupières bordées de longs cils. Il s'efforça de les garder ainsi et ils firent l'amour les yeux dans les yeux jusqu'à ce que, malmené par un orgasme particulièrement dévastateur, Shintarô ne rompe le contact visuel en se cassant en arrière dans un cri.

Cri qui résonna comme un écho lointain aux oreilles de Kazunari et qui l'emmena loin, très loin… Il vola, plana, même, jusqu'à ce que toutes les couleurs, tout son monde, tout son univers s'efface pour ne laisser place qu'à la jouissance.

Dieu, qu'il aimait son Shin-chan !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

« Alors tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu cherchais, au final, fit remarquer un Midorima à la voix comateuse en baissant ses yeux en direction de son conjoint, roulé en boule contre lui et qui ronronnait comme un gros chat.

-Mes recherches portent sur l'impact des superstitions religieuses dans notre pays laïc de nos jours…

-Et ?

-En revenant des courses, je suis tombé sur des chrétiens qui prêchaient et avec lesquels j'ai discuté.

-C'est rare… Et donc ?

-Ils m'ont parlé du Paradis, qui selon eux, serait sur Terre, après la mort, si durant la vie on avait eu un comportement suivant leurs règles.

-Tu ne m'avances toujours pas.

-Mais attends ! Râla le brun en venant se mitonner encore plus contre son gros bébé. Du coup, suite à notre discussion, j'ai pensé aux différentes formes que prenaient le Paradis et l'Enfer, dans notre culture mais aussi à l'extérieur du Japon. Et… Je me suis demandé si ça valait le coup de compter sur un hypothétique Paradis, tout compte fait.

-Mmm… Relâcha Midorima après un bâillement, à deux doigts de s'endormir au chaud sous la couette du _kotatsu_. Et ta conclusion ?

-Le Paradis, c'est quand je perds conscience dans tes bras après l'amour. Quand je rouvre les yeux pour te voir reprendre tes esprits et me caresser… Quand je m'endors au chaud contre toi… Là, tu vois, je suis au Paradis. Je n'en veux pas d'autre, parce que ça ne pourra pas être aussi bien que tous ces moments que nous partageons à deux. Je m'en doutais un peu, quand j'ai discuté avec eux, mais maintenant, j'en suis complètement convaincu. Les Paradis hypothétiques… Les fleurs, je m'en fous, la beauté, j'ai tes yeux magnifiques tous les jours, alors franchement… Le reste, très peu pour moi ! Je préfère qu'on s'envoie en l'air et que tu me fasses mourir de plaisir. »

Shintarô rouvrit ses yeux à la longue déclaration que lui faisait Kazunari. S'il s'attendait à ça… Hébété, il laissa le plus petit se retourner pour coller son dos contre sa poitrine et s'enrouler dans ses longs bras.

« Hé, pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? »

Le médecin en herbe sourit, finalement attendri. Il posa un baiser sur les cheveux noirs sous son menton, puis une cuisse sur la hanche supérieure de son faucon et lui répliqua en cachant l'émotion nichée dans sa voix :

« Je savais que tu cherchais un prétexte pour faire l'amour.

-C'est même pas vrai ! Tu as suivi ce que j'ai dit, un peu ? Rétorqua le brun, complètement coincé dans l'étreinte de Midorima.

-J'ai suivi que ce que n'était qu'un prétexte.

-Mais écoute-moi !

-Prétextes…

-Shin-chan !

-Prétextes, j'ai dit.

-Shin-chan, tu m'agaces !

-Pour une fois que c'est pas l'inverse … »

* * *

 _(1)_ Table basse chauffante, munie d'une couverture et parfois assortie de _futon_ ou d'un tapis (et pour les modèles les plus luxueux, d'un canapé plat)

 _(2)_ Comme leur nom l'indique, recette de nouilles japonaise avec des légumes, du maïs, du porc et du beurre _  
_

 _(3)_ Soupe de haricots rouges, le plat préféré de Midorima


	4. Chapitre 4: Le Paradis - Bonus

**_Fandom_ :** _Kuroko no basuke_

 **Titre :** _Enfer & Paradis  
_

 ** _Disclaimer_ :** Les personnages de _Kuroko no basuke_ ne m'appartiennent pas et heureusement car si ça avait été le cas, Akashi se serait déhanché toutes les nuits comme une strip-teaseuse autour d'une barre de fer pour gagner sa vie. Aussi, je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette fanfic (même si les impôts m'ont tout pris)

 ** _Rating_ :** M, comme bien souvent

 **Genre :** Les fanfics de Vyvy quand son cerveau manque à l'appel (oui, ce genre existe car je viens de l'inventer)

 ** _Pairing_ :** Midorima x Takao (on le saura)... Mais aussi Kuroko x Kagami (je ne peux pas m'en empêcher), Aomine x Kise (qui l'eut cru?), Murasakibara x Himuro (parce qu'ils le valent bien) et... Nijimura x Akashi (parce que j'ai lu _Ce qu'on a perdu_ de **Pocky S chan** )!

 **Remerciements:** Je tiens tout particulièrement à remercier **Iithril** et **Pocky S chan** pour le courage qu'elles ont eu à venir lire cette _fanfic_ et surtout, à la commenter! Vous êtes juste trop fortes, merci pour tout, je connais vos _reviews_ par coeur à force de les avoir relues!

 **Avertissement:** Connaissant très mal le personnage de Nijimura, il y a de fortes chances qu'il apparaisse OOC dans ce chapitre... Tant pis, j'ai fait au mieux!

* * *

 **Chapitre 4: Aller simple pour le Paradis - Bonus**

« A voir toutes vos têtes, je suis d'accord qu'on dirait un arc-en-ciel. Pas de blague avec mon nom de famille, on m'appelait " _Captain Rainbow_ " quand on était à Teikô, mais sérieusement, les gars… »

Nijimura _(1)_ Shûzô siffla entre ses dents, avant de s'écrier :

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes tous gays, bordel ? Je vous retrouve après vingt ans, et il n'y en a pas eu un pour ramener une nana ? Bande de tarlouzes ! »

Assis à ses côtés sur une épaisse banquette rouge circulaire autour d'une table, Akashi Seijûro sirotait tranquillement un thé vert.

« Kuroko !

-Oui, Nijimura-san ?

-Tu crois que je ne te vois pas en train de peloter ton Kagami, ou je sais pas qui ? T'es en face de moi, alors retire tes doigts de l'intérieur de sa braguette !

-Ah… Repéré.

-Fais au moins semblant d'être désolé! Et vous, les deux abrutis ! »

Kise et Aomine, assis également l'un à côté de l'autre, levèrent la tête en même temps.

« Arrêtez de glousser comme des poules ! Si ce que vous regardez sur le téléphone est drôle, faites tourner ! Et Murasakibara, explique-moi l'intérêt de récupérer à la langue le bonbon que tu viens de fourrer dans la bouche de ton brun ! Sérieux ! »

L'interpellé, qui recherchait Dieu seul savait quoi dans la bouche de Himuro Tatsuya, son compagnon, s'éloigna un peu de lui en grognant de dépit.

« Midorima ! »

Le médecin, diplômé de l'Université de Tôkyô, sursauta violemment puis rajusta ses lunettes, nerveux, n'osant pas jeter de coup d'œil à son ancien capitaine de basket du collège.

« Je peux savoir ce que ce mec fait dans tes bras? Tu le berces comme un enfant ! Et retire cet air de bienheureux de son visage ! Tu lui as fait boire quoi ?

-Tu veux mon avis? Commença Aomine. Au vu de son sourire débile, une bonne quantité de spe…

-Écrase ! S'énerva Midorima en s'emparant du pot à sel qu'il jeta à la figure du basané de la main gauche (son bras droit étant occupé à bercer Kazunari).

-Vous allez sur vos quarante ans, les gars, sérieux ! Vous commencez à avoir des cheveux blancs, alors arrêtez de vous comporter comme des gamins pré-pubères, putain ! » Termina Nijimura en violentant la table de son poing pour bien montrer son énervement.

Akashi attendit que la table finisse de vibrer sous la pression exercée par le grand brun aux fins yeux gris pour y poser sa tasse. Qu'est-ce qu'il se félicitait d'avoir réuni la Génération des Miracles suite au retour de Kuroko et Kagami qui vivaient depuis belle lurette aux Etats-Unis et qui étaient de passage pour cause de décès familial !

Mais surtout, qu'est-ce qu'il se félicitait d'avoir prévu le coup d'éclat de Shûzô et d'avoir privatisé tout le premier étage d'un restaurant chic de la capitale afin d'être sûr de ne pas se montrer importun tout en les laissant chahuter en paix !

Car l'héritier, joueur de _shôgi_ à ses rares heures perdues, savait que rassembler toute la GM en un même endroit était plus dévastateur qu'une tonne de C-4.

« Ta gueule ! S'emporta Kagami Taiga en se levant brutalement de sa chaise, surprenant Kuroko Tetsuya qui bondit de ses genoux en quatrième vitesse pour s'asseoir à côté sur la banquette.

-Remonte ta braguette d'abord ! Et respecte ton aîné, sale morveux ! Lui cracha le brun en le pointant méchamment du doigt.

-Je vois absolument pas pourquoi tu nous gueules dessus ! Répliqua l'Américain… tout en refermant son pantalon. De un, je te connais pas et tu te permets de nous juger, Tetsuya et moi ! Et de deux, toi, tu flirtes avec Akashi Les Ciseaux Fous, et personne n'a rien dit, alors tu la fermes !

-Kagamicchi, tu n'apprendras jamais… Soupira Kise en se massant les tempes d'une main. Ah, ben si en fait, rectifia-t-il en voyant le grand rouquin aux sourcils bifides se plier en deux sous un coup de coude particulièrement violent de Kuroko.

-Akashi-kun, pardonne mon mari ici présent, tu sais qu'il ne sort que des âneries…

-Tetsu… !

-Je ne veux pas que nos enfants soient orphelins de père aussi tôt, alors tais-toi, lui chuchota le plus petit à l'oreille, après l'avoir forcé à se rasseoir en tirant dessus.

-C'est quoi cette histoire de ciseaux fous, Seijûrô ? Interrogea Shûzô, perplexe.

-Une vieille histoire d'adolescence, balaya négligemment Akashi d'un revers de main en fermant les yeux tout en se détournant de lui. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour ça ce soir… » Affirma-t-il au reste de son assistance en les braquant sur eux… hétérochromes.

Lui, changer de sujet ? Jamais…

Ses anciens camarades et coéquipiers semblaient aussi de son avis : personne pour ramener sa fraise. Braves toutous que voilà, toujours aussi obéissants malgré toutes ces années…

« Mouais, mais n'empêche que c'était franchement pas la peine de prendre au pied de la lettre cette histoire d'arc-en-ciel, les gars ! Tous de l'autre bord, j'y crois pas… Râla Nijimura en soupirant. Un peu plus et on va dire que c'est de ma faute !

-Mais non, Shûzô, personne ne dira cela, l'assura Seijûrô en lui pressant le bras en signe de soutien et en le couvrant de son regard… Monochrome rouge framboise.

-Ce qui me fait penser qu'il y a quelqu'un qui n'a pas dit un mot depuis le début de la soirée ! » Rebondit Kise.

Les regards convergèrent alors tous vers le médecin, coincé entre Kuroko et l'ancien _Captain Rainbow,_ qui tenait Kazunari dans ses bras en position fœtale. Ce dernier, tendrement blotti contre la large poitrine de son homme depuis le début de la conversation, semblait complètement aux anges, avec ce sourire niais qui étirait ses lèvres.

« Takao-kun, j'ai l'impression que tu as fumé quelque chose de pas net, je me trompe ? L'interrogea Tetsuya à ce propos, toujours aussi stoïque en se rasseyant sur son époux au corps de dieu grec. Tu planes complètement.

-Au septième ciel ? Railla Aomine.

-Non, au huitième, répondit Kazunari.

-Ça existe ?

-Je ne le savais pas avant hier soir, lui expliqua un Takao aux yeux brillants d'étoiles. Mais quand, alors que je croyais déjà être au septième ciel, Shin-chan m'a immobilisé de son corps puissant pour me marteler encore et enc… Mmmph ! »

Interrompue par une large main sur sa bouche, le brun ne put continuer sur sa brillante envolée lyrique menant à la Voie Lactée.

« Midorima-kun, on rate les détails les plus croustillants alors arrête ça, exigea laconiquement Kuroko.

-Et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Se lamenta presque Kagami, parfois complètement largué par le comportement de son époux malgré toutes ces années passées auprès de lui.

-Pfff… Je m'en serais douté ! Pouffa le basané avant de partir dans un violent éclat de rire avec Ryôta et les deux esquivèrent le moulin à poivre, cette fois-ci, balancé vers eux par Midorima en face.

-Seijûrô, je peux tous les rétamer ? Demanda sans attendre Nijimura, prêt à bondir. Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre, ils m'énervent, ils sont encore pires que dans mes souvenirs ! »

Akashi le retint par l'arrière de sa veste pour mieux observer Midorima qui bâillonnait militairement son compagnon ruant dans les brancards tout en lui faisant les poches; jusqu'à en déterrer son téléphone portable. Le médecin le déverrouilla de sa main gauche, avant de le pendre au nez du brun.

L'effet fut immédiat : Kazunari s'immobilisa net en se saisissant du portable comme s'il s'agissait du plus précieux des trésors.

« Oh… Mon bébé d'amour… » Fondit-il d'une voix émue en collant son nez au petit écran en guise de baiser esquimau.

Et il retrouva docilement sa position initiale, les yeux rivés sur le téléphone, calé dans les bras de Midorima, une joue contre son torse. De sa main droite, le médecin lui massa lentement le dos pour le tranquilliser, et ainsi s'assurer d'un répit supplémentaire qui ne pouvait lui être que bienfaiteur.

Il ne faut jamais réveiller l'eau qui dort. Jamais.

Sauf que le Diable est dans les détails. Toujours.

C'était donc sans compter sur la mémoire exceptionnelle de Seijûrô :

« Hier soir… ? Ce n'était pas l'anniversaire de vos vingt ans de "mariage", même symbolique ? »

Kuroko, fidèle à lui-même, ne pouvait pas manquer le coche :

« Oh, vraiment ? Ainsi donc, tu as offert en guise de cadeau à Takao-kun un voyage vers le Paradis… Dont il ne semble toujours pas être revenu. Toutes mes félicitations, Midorima-kun.

-T'as utilisé quoi pour calmer ton piaf, juste là, à l'instant ? Interrogea un Aomine curieux. Ça pourrait me servir pour lui, quand j'ai envie d'avoir la paix, continua-t-il d'un air blasé en désignant le blond à ses côtés. Genre quand je regarde un film, ou...

-Hé, Daiki, c'est méchant !

-Kuroko, je me passe de tes commentaires, _na no da yo_. Quant à toi, Aomine… C'est secret défense, déclara le médecin fier de son astuce en rajustant ses verres.

-En fait, Shûzô, Midorima n'a pas tellement changé malgré tout ce temps, clarifia finalement Akashi à son amant. Je n'avais pas compris, à l'époque, la raison pour laquelle il avait refusé l'offre que je lui avais faite d'avoir recours à un centre de procréation médicalement assistée.

-Et ?

-Il n'acceptera jamais que Takao puisse chérir un autre que lui.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? Gronda le principal concerné.

-En réalité, même s'il s'échine depuis vingt ans à nous faire croire que Takao est invivable, il adore être l'objet de toute son attention.

-Akashi…

-Comme je le pensais, Takao l'a beaucoup trop gâté.

-Akashi !

-Shin-chan… »

La voix mutine de Takao, si rare depuis le début de la soirée, stoppa les débats. Le brun leva la tête et darda ses yeux en amande dans ceux de son compagnon. Il lui effleura les lèvres du bout des doigts et le rassura en ces termes :

« Même quand tu n'auras plus de cheveux sur le caillou, tu seras toujours mon seul gros bébé d'amour, promit-il d'une voix douce, scellant le tout d'un tendre baiser sur sa bouche.

-Il est aussi _tsundere_ _(2)_ qu'avant, en fait, conclut Nijimura en voyant le visage de l'ancien shooteur exploser de mille nuances de rouges.

-C'est ça, renchérit Akashi.

-Bien, alors maintenant que c'est dit, je peux les remettre dans le droit chemin ? Ils me donnent la nausée, avec leur mièvrerie à deux balles ! Se regimba Nijimura, témoin du brun se liquéfiant une fois de plus devant ce que lui affichait l'écran de son téléphone.

-Laisse tomber, tu n'en tireras rien.

-Ça ne nous dit toujours pas ce qui se trouve sur le téléphone portable de Takao… Rappela Himuro qui pencha la tête afin de se faire grignoter le cou en bonne et due forme par son compagnon.

-J'ai bien ma petite idée sur la question, se fit valoir l'héritier.

-Akashi… Commença à menacer Midorima.

-Seules les photos de Midorima-kun quand il était bébé ont sur Takao-kun l'effet de la cocaïne liquide directement injectée dans son cerveau, expliqua calmement l'ancien passeur de la Génération des Miracles.

-Kuroko, mais ferme-la, bon sang de bois ! Ces maudits Verseaux, tous les mêmes !

-Midorima, rétorqua Kagami à la place de son époux, ça n'a rien à voir avec ça, tu sais que Tetsuya est juste bouché, ça ne date pas de maintenant… »

* * *

 _(1)_ Le premier caractère de Nijimura, _"Niji"_ , peut se lire "arc-en-ciel" _  
_

 _(2)_ Se dit généralement d'une fille qui cache son coeur tendre derrière de la froideur et de l'agressivité


	5. Chapitre 5: L'Enfer des uns

**_Fandom_ :** _Kuroko no basuke_

 **Titre :** _Enfer & Paradis  
_

 ** _Disclaimer_ :** Les personnages de _Kuroko no basuke_ ne m'appartiennent pas et heureusement car si ça avait été le cas, Akashi se serait déhanché toutes les nuits comme une strip-teaseuse autour d'une barre de fer pour gagner sa vie. Aussi, je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette _fanfic_ (même si les impôts m'ont tout pris)

 ** _Rating_ :** M, comme bien souvent

 **Genre :** Les fanfics de Vyvy quand son cerveau manque à l'appel (oui, ce genre existe car je viens de l'inventer)

 ** _Pairing_ :** Midorima x Takao (on le saura)... Mais aussi Kuroko x Kagami (je ne peux pas m'en empêcher), Aomine x Kise (qui l'eut cru?), Murasakibara x Himuro (parce qu'ils le valent bien) et... Nijimura x Akashi (parce que j'ai lu _Ce qu'on a perdu_ de **Pocky S chan** )!

 **Note de l'auteur:** A tous ceux qui avaient déjà enterré cette _fanfic_... Vous devriez savoir qu'avec moi, quand y'en a plus, y'en a encore! J'espère que vous rigolerez bien ici aussi!

 **Remerciements:** En plus des encouragements de **Pocky S chan** et **Iithril** , je tiens à remercier **Riddikulus** pour ses commentaires tellement vrais et rafraîchissants! Merci à toutes!

 **Remerciements (bis):** Je tiens également à remercier tous les lecteurs (actuels et à venir) de cette fanfic, tous ceux qui l'ont mis en favori, en suivi, etc. Merci beaucoup!

 **Avertissement:** Connaissant très mal le personnage de Nijimura, il y a de fortes chances qu'il apparaisse OOC dans ce chapitre (aussi)... Tant pis, j'ai fait au mieux!

* * *

 **Chapitre Bonus: L'Enfer des uns est le Paradis des autres !  
**

« J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer, leur avait déclaré Midorima après avoir réuni autour d'un dîner tous les membres de la Génération des Miracles ainsi que leur compagnon respectif. Je vais me marier, _na no da yo_. Pour de vrai.

-Oh… C'est super, Midorimacchi !

-Toutes mes félicitations, Midorima, même si je m'en suis douté à l'instant où j'ai lu les infos sur mon smartphone, lui avait dit Akashi. La nouvelle loi sera promulguée sans doute dans quelques jours… Tes parents ont fait montre d'une détermination qui force l'admiration.

-Bof, pour ce que ça changera… Avait fait valoir Aomine en haussant les épaules.

-C'est vrai, après tout, toi et Takao-kun êtes ensemble depuis… Vingt… Trente… Cinq… On s'est mariés en quelle année, Taiga ?

-Il y a longtemps… Avait répondu ce dernier à son époux. C'est fou comme ça passe !

-Et pourtant, vous m'appelez toujours Kuroko, alors que ça fait un bail que je m'appelle Kagami…

-Mais c'est pour pas confondre, Kurokocchi !

-Je n'y avais jamais pensé avant, Tetsu… Avait rajouté Aomine. On n'a qu'à t'appeler Kagami, et l'autre débile… Bakagami. Impossible de vous confondre, comme ça, avait-il raisonné de son air blasé.

\- Ahomine, ta gueule !

-Silence, vous deux ! Donc, c'est pour quand ? Avait demandé Nijimura, le pragmatisme fait homme

-La manière dont tu en parles, Nijimura-sempai, on aurait dit que Takao-kun va accoucher ! Avait plaisanté Kise.

-Non, quand même pas ! Avait rigolé Takao. Quoique… Pour avoir une version miniature de Shin-chan, je serais prêt à endurer un accouchement !

-Même pas en rêve, _na no da yo_.

-Attends, attends, regarde, Kuroko… Pardon, Kagami… Regarde comment il était trop adorablement adorable ! Regarde le creux de ses fossettes sur ses grosses joues rondes !

-Kuroko me convient, t'inquiète… Je ne savais même pas que Midorima-kun en avait, des fossettes… Avait platement dit Tetsuya en faisant passer ses yeux bleus du fond d'écran du téléphone portable du possesseur de l' _œil de faucon_ à son ancien camarade Shintarô, histoire de comparer.

-Mais c'est parce qu'il sourit tellement peu ! Alors que quand il était bébé… Regarde comment il est tellement… Oh, je vois d'ici les portes du Paradis s'ouvrir en grand pour m'accueillir… Attendez-moi, j'arrive…

-Kazunari, tu n'iras nulle part, sauf dans la cuisine pour nous servir les desserts. Alors arrête ton cinéma… Avait soupiré le médecin, néanmoins gêné aux entournures.

-Une vraie _fangirl_ et je sais de quoi je parle… Avait fait remarquer Kise. Et ça ne s'est pas arrangé avec le temps, on dirait!

-Pourtant, Midorima-kun, vous auriez dû songer aux enfants. Regarde Taiga, une crème quand il est devenu papa. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire, maman poule, avait rectifié l'homme aux cheveux céruléens.

-Hé, tu dis ça alors que c'est toi qui les as élevés, quasiment !

-Tu n'étais jamais là à cause de ta carrière pro dans le basket, c'est vrai… Mais à chaque fois que tu revenais, tu passais le plus de temps possible avec eux. Enfin, c'était il y a longtemps… Vous voyez, Takao-kun, Midorima-kun, c'est notre dernière fille qui va convoler en justes noces bientôt… Enfin, même si les deux plus grands ne sont pas mariés, ça ne leur a pas empêché de faire de nous des grands-parents…

-Taiga en papa gâteau… J'aurais trop aimé voir ça ! S'était amusé Himuro. Enfin, on devrait plutôt parler de papy gâteau !

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de choquant ! Avait rétorqué Kagami, au taquet. Toi, quand t'étais jeune, t'envoyais des mecs à l'hosto dans des bastons de rue et après, t'as décidé de servir de friandise géante à Murasakibara !

-C'est une reconversion comme une autre ! Avait fait valoir le brun, toujours d'une beauté ravageuse malgré les années, avec des cheveux qu'il avait laissés pousser jusque dans le dos. Je préfère qu'il me grignote moi, au moins, il n'est pas devenu obèse !

-C'est vrai que ça me fait bizarre, Murasakibara, de ne plus te voir avec un paquet de sucreries dans les mains… Avait noté Nijimura. Enfin, vu le ventre que tu as pris...

-M'en fous... Moi, j'aime bien cette reconversion… Avait déclaré de but en blanc le géant aux cheveux violets, avant de piquer un bisou sur la joue de son compagnon.

-N'est-ce pas ? S'était enorgueilli son conjoint de longue date.

-Moi, j'en dis que le sport en chambre, y'a pas mieux pour garder la ligne, pas vrai, Ryôta ? Avait commenté Aomine.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que les deux s'excluaient !

-Pas faux, mais moi, j'aurais dû te grignoter plus souvent, mon Daiki ! Avait rétorqué le blond, s'empressant de joindre les actes aux paroles.

-En fait, Ryôta, je crois qu'on est les seuls à pas avoir trop changé, au final, dis ?

-Des idiots restent des idiots, avait soupiré Akashi.

-J'aurais pas dit mieux… Avait marmonné son amant aux yeux gris.

-C'est pas la raison ! S'étaient insurgé les deux "idiots" en question. Et je ne veux pas recevoir des leçons de morale d'un patron d'entreprise qui se tape son Directeur Général ! Avait continué le basané aux yeux lapis-lazuli.

-Sale morveux ! Tu vois ce poing ? Tu le vois ?

-Tu es peut-être flic, mais il n'y a rien dans la loi qui interdit à Shûzô et moi d'avoir une relation, avait répondu Akashi en retenant son amant, l'œil gauche prenant une brève mais inquiétante lueur dorée. Donc Daiki, tu la boucles ou je te fais sauter dès demain matin, j'ai des contacts partout, même dans la police…

-Aomine-kun, tu restes un imbécile… Avait placidement soupiré Kuroko. Regarde Taiga, lui au moins, il a un peu évolué avec le temps…

-Tetsuya, je suis là et je t'entends parfaitement…

\- D'un autre côté, il faut dire qu'on a eu des triplés… Ça calme, avait-il complété en ignorant complètement son époux. D'ailleurs, je ne te remercierai jamais assez à ce sujet, Akashi-kun. Mon départ vers les Etats-Unis pour rejoindre Taiga, notre mariage, puis les enfants… Ma vie est un rêve depuis que tu m'as parlé de ce centre de procréation médicalement assisté en Californie…

-Kuroko, je reste persuadé que Midorima et Takao auraient dû vous imiter… Lui avait dit le puissant homme d'affaires.

-Assez, avec ces vieilles histoires, _na no da yo_ …

-C'est vrai, avait renchérit le futur époux de Midorima en rangeant son téléphone. Après tout, j'ai déjà un gros bébé sur les bras, un peu grognon, mais tellement méga chou !

-C'est juste que je ne vois pas pourquoi tu m'appelles encore comme ça alors que je vais sur mes cinquante-quatre ans !

-A l'époque, la Californie, c'était bien le seul Etat là-bas à avoir légalisé ce genre de choses, non ? Avait lancé le blond, histoire de laisser le vieux couple se chamailler en paix.

-A l'époque, c'était au Moyen-Age ! Cela fait un moment que c'est légal partout aux Etats-Unis, lui rappela Himuro. Et dans d'autres pays aussi !

-Et ça ne vous a jamais tenté de faire comme Kagamicchi et Kurokocchi, partir vous marier là-bas ? Tu as bien toujours la double nationalité, Himuro-kun, non ?

-Certes… Nous y avons déjà réfléchi, mais… Je me plais bien ici, les affaires marchent plutôt pas mal… Nous n'avons pas envie de lâcher le restaurant. Surtout maintenant qu'on est venus en ouvrir un second ici, à Tôkyô… Et puis, on a passé l'âge, je crois.

-Hé, je te permets pas ! Tu as quasiment le même âge que moi, je te rappelle et pourtant, moi, j'ai décidé de me marier ! S'était outré Kazunari en posant les deux mains sur la table.

-Vos parents n'ont pas décidé pour vous, plutôt ? Avait voulu s'assurer Akashi.

-Bon, d'accord, il y a un peu de ça aussi, j'avoue…

-On va refaire la bringue comme la dernière fois ? Avait demandé Aomine qui ne perdait jamais le nord. Tu te rappelles, lors de votre premier mariage ?

-Mettre le bazar partout ? C'est hors de question ! S'était emporté le médecin. Si tu veux la faire, ta fête de déglingué, tu n'auras qu'à te marier !

-Avec qui, Ryôta ? Aucune chance. Pas envie.

-Idem.

-Donc on va venir squatter la tienne ! Ce sera cool !

-Si tu refais la même pièce montée que la dernière fois, alors je viens, lui avait assuré Murasakibara. Une vraie, en plus, et elle était trop bonne, s'était-il remémoré.

-Quelle pièce montée ? Celle qui a disparu en douce dès notre arrivée, et que personne n'a vue ? Kuroko et Himuro, je ne vous ai toujours pas pardonné celle-là, _na no da yo_ ! On a été obligés d'en dégotter une fausse, et en urgence !

-Taiga avait une petite faim…

-Et Atsushi aussi… Plaidèrent le beau brun et le petit aux cheveux céruléens, avec leurs regards faussement contrit pour le premier et de chien battu pour le second.

-Ça ne marche pas avec moi, ces techniques, _na no da yo_! Surtout toi, Kuroko, tu crois que je t'ai oublié, avec la diffusion d'une de mes photos à tout le monde ?

-C'était il y a plus de trente ans, Midorima-kun, il y a prescription…

-Surtout, vous ne vous appelez pas Takao Kazunari, c'est vrai, alors Kuroko et Himuro, vous pouvez laisser tomber, leur avait conseillé Akashi.

-Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre, Akashi ?

-Vos gueules, les mioches ! Bon, alors, c'est pour quand ? S'impatientait leur ancien capitaine à tous.

-Nos parents veulent faire ça en grand, alors nous prévoyons une date pour l'an prochain, en plus nous serons dans l'année du Dragon, qui sera faste, avait répondu Midorima, nerveux, en remontant ses lunettes.

-C'était déjà énorme la dernière fois, alors je n'imagine même pas cette fois-ci… On va tout démonter ! S'était écrié le blond.

-Ce n'est pas le but, _na no da yo_ !

-Et tout manger, avait renchérit Atsushi.

-Non plus !

-Et tout boire ! Avait continué Daiki.

-Certainement pas, _na no da yo_ ! Et surtout pas toi, Aomine ! Hors de question d'accueillir des gens beurrés qui ne savent plus retrouver le chemin des toilettes pour vomir ! Et d'abord, je n'ai jamais dit que je vous inviterai !

-Ah ? S'était étonné toute l'assistance, excepté Akashi et Takao.

-Vous savez qu'il plaisante… » Avait soupiré Kuroko, l'éternel oublié du lot, devant tant de crédulité.

Midorima avait alors expiré un bon coup pour évacuer l'agacement généré par ses convives… Il l'avait senti mal, toute cette histoire… Et Kazunari qui avait éclaté de rire, tout cela avait paru, sur le coup, de très mauvais augure à Shintarô…

Ce sentiment s'était accentué avec les préparatifs du mariage, et leur famille respective qui n'avaient pas arrêté de tourner dans tous les sens.

« Vous ne vous occupez de rien, vous deux ! Leur avait ordonné Midorima Shiori, malgré son âge avancé.

-Mais…

-Le mariage a pour but initial de réunir deux familles ! Avait alors complété Takao Suzumi, la mère de Kazunari. Et nous sommes tellement heureuses et impatientes de voir le grand jour arriver que nous mettrons tout en œuvre pour qu'il soit parfait !

-Nos fils vont se marier… C'est merveilleux, nos familles seront enfin unies légalement ! Avait soupiré Shiori de bonheur en serrant les mains de Suzumi.

-Vous êtes déjà comme une sœur pour moi, Shiori-san…

-Si vous imaginiez l'émotion qui m'envahit à cet instant, mon amie… Hier, mon petit Shintarô était un magnifique bébé, quatre kilos neuf cent quarante-sept, vous savez ? Il était très glouton, il finissait sans faute tous ses biberons !

-Qu'est-ce que cette information vient faire là, Mère ?

-Et le voilà qui se marie, avait-elle continué… Mon Dieu, je suis transportée face à cette perspective !

-Ça fait des décennies que je vis avec Kazunari, alors arrêtez votre char, _na no da yo_ !

-Et moi… Mon petit Kazu si adorable… Je le revois encore faire ses premiers pas dans la maison de mes parents… Une petite crevette quand il est né… Il a tellement grandi ! Dire qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, il s'amusait à enlever ses couches pour arroser le jardin...

-Au moins, nous ne sommes pas les seuls à nous réjouir, Shin-chan… Avait commenté le susnommé qui voyait toujours le verre à moitié plein.

-J'ai vraiment l'impression que ce sont elles qui vont se marier… Enfin, je sais maintenant que je pourrai mourir en paix, dans la dignité. Notre combat n'aura pas été vain, avait affirmé le père Midorima, son œil émeraude toujours aussi étincelant d'autorité en dépit de sa vieillesse physique.

-Mais oui, c'est ça… Avait grogné Shintarô, un brin agacé devant tout ce cirque injustifié.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Midorima-san, je prendrai soin de votre fils ! L'avait assuré le brun.

-Ce qui me fait penser… Nous devrons nous entendre sur la dot. Nous tenons à vous la verser ! Etait intervenu le père Takao, cette fois-ci.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un pourra m'expliquer un jour la raison pour laquelle tout le monde croit que je joue la femme _(1)_ ? Avait interrogé Shintarô, complètement exaspéré.

-Mais mon gros bébé, tu ferais une épouse magnifique… Tout en blanc, rien que pour moi… Telle une jeune vierge allongée sur le lit de noces, offerte à…

-La ferme, toi ! Je ne t'ai pas sonné!

-Sinon, tu sais, Papa, pour la dot, quitte à gagner du temps, offre-nous plutôt un nouveau canapé plat pour remplacer celui que nous avons, tu sais, celui avec le _kotatsu (2)_ au milieu ? Il se fait vieux…

-Non, nous ferons les choses dans les règles de l'art ! S'était insurgé Midorima senior en interrompant son futur gendre. Une dot doit nous être versée en compensation de la perte de Shintarô…

-Père, ça en devient ridicule, arrêtez…

-En revanche, votre fils Kazunari prendra le nom des Midorima _(3)_ et appartiendra à notre Maison.

-Cela nous convient parfaitement, conformément à la tradition… » S'était incliné le chef de famille des Takao.

Les négociations étaient allées bon train entre les Midorima et les Takao, donc, une fois de plus, sans demander leur avis aux principaux concernés qui, ayant déjà vécu cela il y avait des années, avaient décidé de laisser courir. Les préparatifs avaient battu leur plein, faisant participer les divers membres des deux familles qui semblaient trop heureuses de remettre le couvert une seconde fois. Et encore, les deux parties avaient décidé, d'un commun accord, de sauter l'étape traditionnelle des fiançailles officielles (puisque des non officielles avaient déjà eu lieu, et que les futurs mariés vivaient en couple depuis plus de trente ans...). De même, le mariage civil avait été expédié au plus tôt, sans même la présence de l'un ou l'autre des futurs époux.

Le message était clair : seule la fête religieuse accompagnée de ses réjouissances comptait!

Midorima s'était donc attendu, comme la fois précédente, à ce qu'il appelait un carnage, c'est-à-dire une célébration immense avec une tonne d'invités, des membres de famille hystériques, un Kazunari parfaitement ingérable et une Génération des Miracles fidèle à elle-même qui, avec ses frasques, avaient prolongé la durée des festivités jusqu'en début de soirée.

L'Enfer, quoi.

Eh bien… Il devait avouer que le déroulement des événements, jusqu'à présent, le faisait mentir : la cérémonie _shinzen shiki (4)_ , dans un prestigieux sanctuaire _shintô (5)_ de Tôkyô, s'était passée sans encombre. En petit comité familial comme le voulait la coutume, Kazunari et Shintarô avaient fait leur entrée face aux convives. Le premier, vêtu en noir, à l'exception de son _hakama_ strié de blanc avait joué le rôle de l'époux; le second, tout en blanc, avait tenu (à contre-cœur) celui de la femme en se plaçant à la gauche du brun.

L'ambiance avait été toute solennelle et même Kazunari qui, la première fois, avait lancé des petits coups d'œil en coin et des moues suggestives, s'était ici montré sérieux comme un Pape. Pire : il n'avait pas souri une seule fois depuis le début de la journée, à l'étonnement (nous ne dirons pas l'inquiétude) de Shintarô qui n'était vraiment pas habitué à voir son compagnon sous cet angle.

Dans un silence religieux, ils avaient procédé à la purification de toutes les personnes présentes, puis au salut des prêtres et de leurs assistantes, les _miko (6)_. Ensuite avait eu lieu l'élévation du _sake_ et de la nourriture pour les divinités, les prières et le point d'orgue du mariage religieux, la cérémonie des trois coupes. Les époux avaient échangés les alliances et à ce moment précis, alors que Shintarô avait enfin eu l'occasion de regarder le possesseur de l' _œil de faucon_ droit dans les yeux, il avait été surpris par le calme déroutant qui se dégageait du regard bleu métallisé. Takao avait semblé bouger comme un automate, avec des gestes paraissant guidés par une voix inconnue, audible de lui seul. Le stress, l'anxiété ? Ridicule : ils étaient ensemble depuis tellement longtemps déjà, que ce mariage ne changerait rien ou presque dans leur vie quotidienne ! Et le brun n'était pas du genre à se faire du mouron sur ce genre de choses. De plus, il avait été tellement ravi et radieux la première fois (au grand désespoir du médecin, qui n'avait alors rien pu faire pour diminuer son exubérance)…

Alors, quoi ?

Perplexe, Midorima avait gardé un œil soucieux sur son époux durant tout le reste de la cérémonie jusqu'à sa conclusion avec la séance photo devant le sanctuaire.

Jusqu'à présent, d'ailleurs, alors que dans la berline qui les amenait tous les deux à l'hôtel ou se déroulerait la réception de la totalité des invités, Kazunari ne lui adressait ni un regard, ni une parole. Le coude appuyé contre la portière, ses yeux clairs donnaient sur l'extérieur de l'habitacle et la ville qui défilait rapidement. Sa bouche plissée accentuait ses rides et ses cheveux noirs, qu'il avait laissés pousser dans sa nuque, assombrissaient son allure. Il était absent, en ce jour de liesse. Pourquoi ?

Midorima n'avait pas la réponse à cette question. Il ne pouvait, ne voulait pas imaginer que son faucon n'était pas heureux aujourd'hui alors qu'ils étaient enfin mariés pour de bon, dans les règles de l'art. Il s'était repassé, mille fois, tous les faits des derniers jours, des dernières heures en recherchant un détail, même infime, pouvant le mettre sur la piste, sans succès. Tout s'était parfaitement déroulé selon les desideratas de leur famille, Kazunari avait suivi l'affaire de bon cœur, alors… pourquoi cet éloignement depuis ce matin, lors de leurs préparatifs pour se rendre au sanctuaire ? Pourquoi ne le regardait-il pas, ne lui souriait-il pas en se saisissant affectueusement de sa main ? Pourquoi ne tentait-il pas de le tripoter en douce, de l'embrasser et de l'appeler par tout un chapelet de petits noms aussi ridicules les uns que les autres ? Pourquoi ces yeux en amande vers le lointain, comme s'il était détaché du monde matériel ? Pourquoi ces larmes qui perlaient, qui glissaient sur ses joues ?

Des larmes ?

Pris d'une panique soudaine, Shintarô tendit son bras dans la direction de son mari, dans le but de l'étreindre doucement et de l'encourager à lui dire ce qui n'allait pas, mais ce dernier l'en empêcha d'un signe de la main. Il posa sa tête en arrière, sur l'appui dédié, ferma les yeux et laissa les larmes couler silencieusement. Progressivement, son visage et ses traits se déformèrent sous les sanglots qu'il taisait en serrant les dents.

Shintarô ne le supporta pas. Toujours aussi têtu, il défit sa ceinture et se rapprocha de lui pour le prendre de force dans ses bras. Le brun répondit vigoureusement à son contact en se tournant pour l'enlacer en retour, nichant sa tête sur l'épaule de l'homme qu'il avait épousé.

« Kazunari…

-Je… Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit…

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Tu n'es pas heureux d'être à mes côtés ? Continuèrent ses pensées malgré lui. Tu ne te réjouis pas de nos épousailles, même tardives ? Tu ne veux plus de moi ? Je ne suis plus ton gros bébé ? Tu… Tu ne m'aimes… Non, ce n'est pas possible, je l'aurais su depuis longtemps… »

« Shintarô… Appela doucement Kazunari une fois qu'il eut calmé ses sanglots.

-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire... Le rassura son mari. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? La fatigue, peut-être ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas dormi ? Ce n'est pas ton genre de stresser pour un événement pareil…

-Je… Je ne peux pas t'expliquer, murmura le brun dans le coton de son _montsuki_ _(7)_ blanc. J'ai le corps noué depuis hier soir…

-De l'angoisse ? Mais… pourquoi ? Interrogea le médecin en lui caressant les cheveux pour l'apaiser. Nous sommes déjà mariés civilement depuis des mois, cette cérémonie n'est qu'une occasion de plus pour nos familles de faire la fê…

-A ton avis, Shin-chan… L'interrompit Kazunari. Il y a combien de niveaux au Paradis ? »

L'homme aux yeux de jade fronça les sourcils d'incongruité face à cette question inattendue.

« Les gens diraient sept, mais tu… tu dis toujours huit… Bégaya-t-il d'une voix plus basse en repensant au "huitième ciel" de Kazunari… atteignable selon lui seulement quand ils faisaient l'amour.

-Eh bien, je me suis trompé durant tout ce temps… Il y en a neuf, Shintarô… Je peux te le dire, j'en reviens… Je… Penser à notre mariage m'a transporté avec une telle force… Je suis passé dans une sorte d'état second… J'avais l'impression d'être mort de bonheur… Je n'y crois toujours pas, tu sais ? Shintarô… Je t'aime tellement… Je suis tellement heureux que ma vie pourrait s'arrêter là. Je ne demande rien de plus...»

Ces derniers mots, chuchotés, quasi inaudibles, firent vaciller leur destinataire beaucoup plus qu'il ne le montra. Gêné, Midorima se racla la gorge et desserra son étreinte.

« Et je ne te l'ai pas dit, mais… Tu es magnifique… Tu me fais rêver depuis que je t'ai vu dans cette tenue… Ça m'a complètement chamboulé. Tu as pris de l'âge, mais tu restes un très bel homme, Shintarô… »

Et sur ces mots, Kazunari se détacha enfin de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il sourit tendrement face au rouge colorant les pommettes de son époux :

« Mon bébé…

-A… Assez… » S'agaça Midorima en détournant la tête.

Le petit rire du brun lui fit darder un œil vert en sa direction. Et il finit par admettre, d'une petite voix comme pour être sûr de n'être entendu par personne d'autre que son mari :

« Je t'aimerai toujours, Kazunari. »

En Enfer. Comme au Paradis.

Du moment qu'ils étaient ensemble, au fond, quelle importance ?

* * *

 _(1)_ Au Japon, la dot est traditionnellement versée par la famille du marié à celle de la mariée, pour les dédommager de la perte de leur fille. Dans la pratique, cet argent est redonné au couple afin qu'ils puissent s'installer

 _(2)_ Table basse chauffante, munie d'une couverture et parfois assortie de _futon_ ou d'un tapis (et pour les modèles les plus luxueux, d'un canapé plat)

 _(3)_ Au Japon, si la famille de la mariée est plus puissante que celle du marié, il arrive que ce soit l'homme qui prenne le nom de famille de sa femme.

 _(4)_ Cérémonie de mariage traditionnelle japonaise

 _(5)_ Religion traditionnelle pratiquée au Japon, avec le bouddhisme

 _(6)_ Prêtresses assistant les prêtres

 _(7)_ Veste japonaise pour les hommes


End file.
